Mr Stupid
by Aster Nam
Summary: Kisah cinta antara dua pemuda 'bodoh'. Cho Kyuhyun yang sulit mengakui perasaannya pada Lee Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin selalu mengira Kyuhyun membencinya karena dianggap ikut campur dalam setiap masalah pemuda itu. KyuMin. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : **Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

**Length : **Chaptered

**Disclaimer :** The story is MINE

**Warning : **AU, YAOI

* * *

**#1**

Setelah dengan susah payah, akhirnya pemuda manis itu bisa membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Tanpa melepas sepatunya terlebih dahulu, pemuda itu berjalan masuk dengan langkah tergopoh. Dua tangannya sibuk menenteng kantung berisi barang yang tidak sedikit jumlahnya.

"Aku pulang.." ucapnya cukup keras. Berharap seseorang yang mendengarnya segera datang dan membantunya.

"Ah, Sungmin Hyung"

Sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik sandaran sofa. Matanya terlihat berbinar saat mengetahui kakak satu-satunya itu telah sampai di rumah. Dengan cepat ia berlari menghampiri pemuda manis bernama Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum.

"Hyung mendapatkannya lagi?" tanya pemuda satunya yang tak kalah manis. Kemudian mulai mengambil alih barang-barang yang dibawa Sungmin.

"Hmm" Sungmin hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Lalu mengikuti pemuda satunya yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

Kedua pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Hyung, boleh aku membukanya?" pemuda yang lebih kecil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, melihat Sungmin yang tampak berpikir. Ah, tidak, ia hanya pura-pura berpikir, tentu saja untuk menggoda adiknya. Karena sudah pasti ia akan menjawab 'ya'.

"Hyung, boleh kah?" kali ini tangannya ikut membujuk, menarik-narik lengan Sungmin dengan manja.

Melihat tingkah adiknya yang seperti anak kecil itu membuat Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja Kau boleh membukanya, Taeminie" ucap Sungmin sembari mengacak rambut adiknya dengan sayang.

Tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu, tangan terampil Taemin mulai menjelajahi satu persatu tumpukan barang di depannya.

"Hati-hati membukanya, jangan sampai bungkusnya rusak" ucap Sungmin sekedar mengingatkan.

Namun sepertinya Taemin tidak terlalu mendengarkan. Ia terlihat sangat antusias membuka barang-barang yang sering dibawa Sungmin setiap pulang dari sekolah. Ya, memang semenjak Sungmin bersekolah di Sequin High School, ia selalu mendapatkan banyak hadiah dari gadis-gadis di sekolahnya. Bahkan tidak jarang beberapa di antara gadis-gadis itu sudah dengan terang-terangan menyatakan cinta padanya. Kalau sudah begitu, Sungmin harus berusaha menolak dengan halus agar tidak menyakiti hati mereka. Karena jujur saja, sampai saat ini ia belum pernah memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada gadis manapun. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin ia mengencani salah satu diantara mereka.

"Hyung, yang ini dari Sunny noona!"

Ucapan Taemin yang lebih terdengar seperti teriakan itu kembali menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya.

"Oh, benarkah?"

Sungmin sedikit mencodongkan tubuhnya mendekati Taemin agar bisa lebih jelas melihat note yang menempel di permukaan kotak pembungkusnya.

"Hyung tidak tahu?" tanya Taemin menyelidik.

Sungmin menggeleng keras. Lalu kembali menegakan tubuhnya.

"Semua barang ini sudah ada di mejaku pagi tadi, dan aku tidak sempat melihat nama pengirimnya"

Taemin hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saat mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. Kemudian kembali ke aktivitasnya semula yang sempat tertunda, membuka hadiah-hadiah Sungmin.

"Mwo?! Hyung, lihat! Sunny noona memberikanmu ini!"

Mata Taemin melebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan adiknya, Sungmin pun terlihat terkejut setelah mengetahui isi dari kotak yang Sunny berikan.

"Aish, untuk apa yeoja itu memberikanku ini. Bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan?"

Sungmin mengeluarkan benda berwarna pink itu dari dalam kotaknya. Sebuah ponsel keluaran terbaru.

"Hyung, sepertinya Sunny noona sangat menyukaimu"

Taemin menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sungmin sekarang. Kakaknya itu pasti sedang bingung memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan. Sedikit banyak, Taemin sudah mengenal Sunny. Itu pun karena gadis itu beberapa kali mengunjungi rumah mereka. Dan juga Sungmin sendiri pernah menceritakan aksi Sunny saat menyatakan cinta padanya. Meskipun, yah pada akhirnya Sungmin menolak perasaan gadis itu. Namun sepertinya Sunny pantang menyerah, buktinya sampai sekarang ia masih saja berusaha mengambil hati Sungmin.

"Aku harus segera mengakhiri ini semua"

Taemin menangkap ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari perkataan Sungmin barusan. Namun belum sempat ia bertanya lebih lanjut, Sungmin sudah lebih dahulu bangkit dan berjalan keluar.

"Ya! Hyung, setidaknya ganti dulu seragammu itu!" teriak Taemin sedikit terlambat, karena tubuh Sungmin semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Apa maksudnya mengatakan hal seperti itu? mengakhiri? Huh, entahlah" gumam Taemin, sembari membuka beberapa hadiah yang masih terbungkus rapi.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dengan senyum lega. Beruntung sekali kepala sekolah mau mengerti dengan keputusan yang Sungmin ambil. Jadi, ia bisa cepat mengurus kepindahannya dari sekolah ini. Pindah? Ya, sebenarnya sudah lama Sungmin memikirkan untuk pindah sekolah. Namun, setiap kali melihat Taemin ia selalu mengurungkan niatnya itu. Lagipula sekarang ia sudah tingkat dua, rasanya sayang jika harus pindah sekolah. Tapi karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, Sungmin kembali meneguhkan niatnya.

"Oppa.."

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, saat melihat sosok seorang gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat memerah. Menahan luapan perasaan yang semakin bergemuruh di dalam hatinya. Marah, sedih, kecewa, semua perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu. Kedua tangannya terkepal, mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. Dan tanpa bisa menahan lebih lama, ia berlari dan mendekap Sungmin. Hampir saja tubuh Sungmin terhuyung ke belakang, untungnya ia masih bisa menahan agar tidak benar-benar jatuh.

"Sunny.."

Sungmin sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara isakan. Meskipun samar, namun masih bisa tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Sungmin hanya diam, membiarkan gadis itu memeluknya dengan tubuh bergetar. Tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk membalas pelukan itu ataupun melepaskannya. Ia hanya menunggu hingga gadis itu melepaskan sendiri pelukannya seperti sekarang.

"Gwaenchana?"

Oh, tentu saja Sungmin bukanlah pemuda berhati dingin. Ia tidak mungkin mengabaikan orang lain. Meskipun ia tidak memiliki perasaan pada gadis itu.

"Kenapa Kau jahat sekali, Oppa?"

Gadis bernama Sunny itu memukul dada Sungmin pelan, sebelum meneruskan kalimat demi kalimat yang sudah siap ia muntahkan.

"Kalau semua ini karena aku, maaf. Aku berjanji akan menuruti keinginan Sungmin Oppa untuk tidak memberikan hadiah lagi. Aku juga tidak akan mengganggu Oppa lagi. Atau bila perlu aku akan berusaha menghilangkan perasaan ini, meskipun sangat sulit. Asalkan Oppa mau membatalkan keputusan untuk pindah dari sekolah ini" napas Sunny tersengal karena ia mengucapkan semua kalimat itu dengan cepat dan lantang.

Sungmin menghembuskan napas berat. Berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Sunny-ah, maaf keputusanku sudah final. Dan ini adalah hari terakhirku bersekolah disini. Tapi Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku sudah lama memikirkan hal ini. Karena aku yakin di sekolahku yang baru, aku akan lebih bisa mengasah kemampuanku. Jadi, ini semua bukan salahmu"

Meskipun sebenarnya Sunny menjadi salah satu penyebab kepindahannya, Sungmin tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu dan membuat gadis di hadapannya makin merasa bersalah.

"Tapi.. apa Oppa akan melupakan aku? maksudku, apa kita masih bisa berteman?"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu. Setidaknya ia pikir gadis itu sudah mau mengerti dan menerima keputusannya.

"Tentu saja, kita bisa menjadi teman"

Sedikit lega saat mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Sungmin, pemuda yang ia sukai. Ini artinya ia tidak akan benar-benar kehilangan sosok Sungmin yang selama ini mengisi hari-harinya. Meskipun hanya sebagai teman biasa, rasanya sudah cukup. Sunny mencoba menunjukan senyumnya.

**.**

**.**

Masalahnya dengan Sunny memang sudah bisa diselesaikan. Namun Sungmin belum sepenuhnya bisa bernapas lega. Ia masih harus meyakinkan pemuda yang kini tengah berbaring membelakanginya. Ini lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Taeminie, Kau marah?"

Sungmin memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Namun si pemilik tubuh langsung menepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Hyung!" ucapnya kesal.

Seakan tidak mendengar, Sungmin kembali memeluk tubuh itu bahkan lebih erat. Dan kali ini tidak ada perlawanan yang ia dapat.

Karena tidak ada respon, perlahan Sungmin membalikan tubuh itu agar menghadapnya.

"Taeminie, Kau menangis?"

Hati Sungmin mencelos saat mendapati wajah adiknya itu sudah basah oleh air mata, dan lagi matanya pun terlihat sembab.

"Ssstt jangan menangis, Taeminie"

Sungmin menghapus linangan air mata yang meninggalkan jejak di wajah putih adiknya. Kemudian kembali mendekap tubuh Taemin, memberikan ketenangan.

"Kenapa harus pindah ke sekolah itu, Hyung? Apa tidak ada sekolah lain lagi, Kau ini kan pintar. Pasti banyak sekolah yang bersedia menerimamu"

Nada bicara Taemin masih terdengar kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika Sungmin baru memberitahukannya setelah semua urusan mengenai kepindahannya telah selesai, dan sudah pasti ia tidak bisa merubahnya.

"Itu sekolah yang bagus, dan lagipula di sana siswanya pintar-pintar. Pasti aku akan lebih semangat belajar. Jadi, apa salahnya sekolah di sana? Apa karena itu sekolah khusus namja?"

Taemin berdecak sebal. Kemudian melepaskan pelukan Sungmin.

"Bukan masalah jika itu sekolah khusus namja atau bukan. Yang aku tidak suka itu karena Hyung akan tinggal di asrama sekolah. Lalu siapa yang akan menemaniku disini? Hyung tahu sendiri kan, mereka sangat sibuk"

Sungmin sadar betul, berat bagi Taemin untuk tinggal sendiri. Apalagi kedua orang tua mereka sangat sibuk, bahkan tak jarang ayah dan ibu mereka melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang.

"Aku pasti akan pulang saat libur" Sungmin mencoba memberikan pengertian.

"Bagaimana jika aku sangat merindukan Hyung, tapi Hyung tidak bisa pulang?"

"Kau bisa menelponku"

Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya, sembari memikirkan alasan lain untuk mencegah kepergian Sungmin.

"Bagaimana jika aku ikut Hyung saja?"

"Hey, mana bisa seperti itu. Hmm begini saja, Kau bisa mengunjungiku sesekali. Lagipula itu tidak terlalu jauh, bagaimana?" tawar Sungmin.

"Benarkah bisa seperti itu?" mata Taemin langsung berbinar bahagia.

Sungmin mengangguk, lalu mengusap kepala adiknya itu.

"Jadi? Apa aku boleh pergi?" Sungmin menaikan satu alisnya.

"Baiklah, Hyung boleh pergi"

**.**

**.**

Sebuah gerbang yang menjulang tinggi dengan tulisan 'Shyne Academy' di bagian atasnya kini sudah di depan mata. Pemuda manis itu menghela napas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kawasan sekolah yang bisa dikatakan sangat luas. Ia mengamati sekeliling tempat yang kini menjadi sekolah barunya itu dengan senyum cerah. Sedikit risih saat mengetahui dirinya sedang menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa yang sepertinya baru kembali ke sekolah setelah menghabiskan dua hari liburan mereka di rumah. Pemuda itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya yang sedikit terhambat karena ia juga harus menyeret koper pinknya.

"Oh, apa Kau Lee Sungmin?"

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang menyebut namanya. Kemudian membalikan tubuhnya menghadap orang itu.

"Ne.." jawab Sungmin sekenanya.

"Annyeong, Choi Siwon imnida" pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"Aku ketua asrama disini" lanjutnya.

Sungmin mengangguk paham. Pantas saja pemuda berlesung pipit itu mengenal namanya.

"Kau pasti sedang mencari kamarmu. Kajja, biar aku antarkan" tawarnya ramah.

Tadinya Sungmin pikir akan mendapat kesulitan saat pertama kali menginjakan kaki di sekolah barunya itu. Namun setelah bertemu dengan Siwon, ketua asrama yang sangat ramah, ia mulai bisa merasa nyaman meskipun berada di lingkungan baru.

Sungmin mengikuti kemana langkah Siwon pergi, tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Ini kamarmu, dan maaf hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini. Masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan" ucap Siwon saat mereka berdua sampai di depan sebuah pintu dengan nomor 137.

"Gomapseumnida, Siwon-ssi"

Siwon segera melangkah pergi setelah mengantarkan Sungmin ke kamarnya. Namun sebelum terlalu jauh ia kembali berbalik.

"Kalau dia macam-macam padamu, laporkan saja padaku"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, tubuh Siwon benar-benar menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan Sungmin.

"Apa yang orang itu bicarakan?" Sungmin mengedikan bahunya, tidak terlalu menghiraukan ucapan terakhir Siwon yang membuatnya bingung.

Sungmin mengambil kunci dari dalam saku jaketnya. Setelah berhasil membuka pintu, ia langsung menyeret kopernya masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia harus segera membereskan barang-barang bawaannya itu agar ia bisa cepat beristirahat.

"Kamar ini lebih luas dari perkiraanku" gumam Sungmin.

Ia langsung membongkar semua isi kopernya, dan mulai menata baju-bajunya ke dalam lemari. Sesekali bersenandung untuk mengusir keheningan.

"Aish, berisik sekali"

Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Ia merasa mendengar suara seseorang. Tapi bagaimana mungkin, ia hanya sendirian di kamar ini.

"Aku mulai berhalusinasi"

Sungmin berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kembali membereskan barang-barangnya. Kali ini ia harus melakukannya dengan cepat.

Sungmin tidak sadar jika suara-suara berisik yang ia timbulkan saat membereskan barang-barangnya itu sudah mengusik ketenangan penghuni lain disana.

"Ya! Ini sangat mengganggu!"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin terlonjak karena mendengar suara itu. Bahkan kali ini wajahnya ikut pucat.

"Nu-nuguseyo?" ucapnya panik.

Tangannya segera menyambar benda apa saja yang ada di dekatnya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Kau akan melemparku dengan buku tebal itu, heh?"

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Namun Sungmin belum juga melihat siapapun selain dirinya disana. Akan lebih baik jika itu memang suara manusia. Bukan suara makhluk halus atau semacamnya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nuguseyo?" ucapnya lagi.

Ia mengamati setiap sudut ruangan itu. Sungmin berharap bisa menemukan seseorang disana. Setidaknya itu akan menghilangkan pikiran konyolnya tentang arwah penasaran penunggu tempat ini.

**Puk**

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Memungut gumpalan kertas yang tadi menimpa kepalanya. Keningnya berkerut, bingung. Ia kemudian mendongakan kepalanya ke atas.

"Eh?"

Seorang pemuda dengan wajah dingin tengah memandangnya dari atas.

Ah, Sungmin merasa seperti orang bodoh. Kenapa ia baru menyadari jika ruangan itu terbagi menjadi dua lantai. Sungmin memukul kepalanya. Lalu kembali menatap pemuda itu.

"Annyeong, Lee Sungmin imnida. Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau–"

"Bodoh" ketusnya.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan menghilang dari pandangan Sungmin.

"Mwo?!" mata Sungmin melebar.

Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu mengatainya bodoh. Hey, ini kali pertama mereka bertemu dan pemuda itu sudah berani bicara seperti itu. Sungguh tidak sopan.

"Ya! siapa yang bodoh, heh?!"

Jangan salahkan Sungmin jika berteriak seperti itu. Ia memang sangat sensitif dengan kata 'bodoh', apalagi jika itu ditujukan untuknya.

"Ya! Aku sedang bicara denganmu!"

Sungmin sampai harus melompat-lompat agar bisa melihatnya. Namun tetap saja pemuda itu tidak mau menampakan diri.

"Aish, menjengkelkan"

**.**

**.**

Keranjang itu sudah hampir penuh, namun belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan menyudahi kegiatan belanjanya. Ia masih terus berkeliling, menjelajahi setiap sisi supermarket.

"Sungmin-ah"

Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Membuatnya sontak menoleh.

"Oh, Siwon-ssi"

Entah Siwon yang terlalu sok akrab atau memang karena sikap ramahnya, hingga ia tidak sungkan memanggil Sungmin seperti itu.

"Eeeh, kita ini teman satu kelas. Tidak perlu memanggilku seformal itu" ucapnya sambil mengibas-ngibas tangan.

"Eh? Satu kelas? Kita?"

Sungmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian beralih menujuk Siwon, lalu kembali menunjuk dirinya. Wajahnya tampak bingung. Oh ayolah, Sungmin bahkan baru akan mulai masuk sekolah besok, jadi wajar saja ia tidak tahu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Siwon? Kenapa sepertinya pemuda itu tahu segalanya.

"Dari mana Kau tahu kita satu kelas? Aku bahkan baru akan masuk sekolah besok"

Siwon terkekeh melihat raut wajah Sungmin.

"Tentu saja tahu. Aku ini kan ketua kelas, jadi Han Sonsaengnim memberitahuku. Apa aku belum mengatakannya?"

Sungmin menggeleng keras.

Astaga, orang macam apa Choi Siwon itu. Selain ketua kelas, bukankah ia juga menjadi ketua asrama. Ah, ia harus benar-benar menjadi orang yang berpengaruh di Shyne Academy.

"Apa Kau sudah selesai?"

"Ne?" Sungmin terlihat gelagapan. Huh, sudah berapa lama ia melamun.

Siwon menunjuk keranjang yang Sungmin bawa.

"Oh, aku pikir ini cukup"

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita ke kasir sekarang. Kajja"

Sungmin pasrah ketika pemuda itu menarik tangannya menuju kasir. Untung saja saat itu tidak terlalu ramai, jadi mereka tidak perlu mengantri lagi.

"Sungmin-ah, bagaimana kamarmu? Apa Kau nyaman?" tanya Siwon selagi menunggu kasir yang sedang menghitung belanjaan mereka.

"Oh" Sungmin mengangguk.

Tapi sepertinya Siwon kurang puas dengan jawaban Sungmin. Terlihat dari tatapannya yang seakan menyelidik.

"Bagaimana dengan roommate?"

Pertanyaan Siwon seakan mengingatkan Sungmin pada seseorang. Pemuda berwajah dingin. Manusia aneh yang membuatnya kesal pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Seseorang yang bukannya memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan, tapi malah mengatainya bodoh.

"Sungmin-ah?" panggil Siwon, karena pemuda di sampingnya belum juga memberi respon.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Sungmin buru-buru menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya yang muncul ketika mengingat pemuda itu.

"Tidak, dia sangat ramah dan baik"

Jujur saja sebenarnya Sungmin merasa ingin muntah saat mengatakan itu. Tapi ini lebih baik, daripada harus menceritakan kejadian menjengkelkan itu pada Siwon. Lagipula ia tidak suka mengadu.

"Benarkah? Tadinya aku pikir Cho Kyuhyun akan menendangmu keluar" ucap Siwon tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar tentang roommate Sungmin.

'Sebelum dia melakukan itu, aku yang akan lebih dulu menendangnya keluar' umpatnya dalam hati. Sungmin tersenyum miris.

Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin harus mengingat nama itu baik-baik. Karena mulai saat ini ia akan lebih sering berurusan dengan pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Thanks yang mampir dan mau baca~

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Tidak, dia sangat ramah dan baik"

Jujur saja sebenarnya Sungmin merasa ingin muntah saat mengatakan itu. Tapi ini lebih baik, daripada harus menceritakan kejadian menjengkelkan itu pada Siwon. Lagipula ia tidak suka mengadu.

"Benarkah? Tadinya aku pikir Cho Kyuhyun akan menendangmu keluar" ucap Siwon tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar tentang roommate Sungmin.

'Sebelum dia melakukan itu, aku yang akan lebih dulu menendangnya keluar' umpatnya dalam hati. Sungmin tersenyum miris.

Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin harus mengingat nama itu baik-baik. Karena mulai saat ini ia akan lebih sering berurusan dengan pemuda itu.

* * *

**#2**

Sungmin menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas ranjang. Ingin sekali berteriak, tapi ia tetap menahannya. Matanya sudah terasa mengantuk. Ia butuh tidur sekarang juga.

"Bersabarlah Lee Sungmin" hiburnya pada diri sendiri.

Suara di atas sana benar-benar mengganggu tidurnya. Sungmin tidak habis pikir, apa pemuda di atas sana tidak lelah atau mengantuk seperti dirinya. Ia melirik jam digital pada meja kecil di samping ranjangnya, kemudian menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. Pukul 03.00 KST. Pemuda itu sepertinya sedang menguji kesabarannya.

Sungmin beringsut dari ranjangnya. Berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Daripada terus mengeluh dan tetap tidak bisa tidur karena ulah Kyuhyun, lebih baik ia mengerjakan sesuatu yang lebih berguna. Sekedar membaca buku sepertinya tidak buruk.

Sedangkan pemuda yang satu lagi, Cho Kyuhyun, makin gencar memainkan game di laptopnya. Game memang tidak bisa dipisahkan darinya. Tapi kali ini ia melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Kyuhyun ingin membuat Sungmin kesal dan tidak bisa tidur. Ia bahkan berteriak saat terdengar suara 'Game Over' yang tentu saja ia lakukan dengan sengaja. Dan sepertinya rencananya berhasil membuat pemuda manis di bawah sana mengerang frustasi.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan perlahan menuju kelas barunya. Di sepanjang koridor, beberapa pasang mata memandang aneh ke arahnya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak mau peduli. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Sungguh, bertemu dengan pemuda seperti Kyuhyun bisa dibilang sebuah takdir yang buruk. Ya Tuhan, dosa apa yang telah ia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya. Kenapa ia bisa berurusan dengan pemuda seperti itu.

"Lee Sungmin"

Sungmin menoleh ke kanan. Mendapati Siwon yang sudah berjalan di sampingnya. Terlihat sekali pemuda itu berusaha menyamai langkah Sungmin.

"Astaga, ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Siwon memiringkan kepalanya, mengamati wajah Sungmin lebih dekat.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Siwon cemas melihat pemuda di sampingnya nampak lesu.

"Tidak, hanya mengantuk"

"Apa Kau tidak bisa tidur nyenyak tadi malam?"

'Tentu saja tidak bisa, dan itu berkat seseorang' rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kelas baruku"

Sungmin tersenyum hambar. Lagi-lagi ia harus berbohong pada Siwon. Tapi apa boleh buat.

Siwon mengangguk. Kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan saat seseorang yang ia kenal berjalan melewati mereka berdua.

"Cho Kyuhyun" panggil Siwon.

Seketika membuat pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh. Memandang dua pemuda yang berjalan ke arahnya. Tidak, sebenarnya ia hanya fokus pada satu diantara mereka, pemuda manis yang masih terlihat kesal itu, Lee Sungmin. Namun tetap saja Kyuhyun berusaha terlihat masa bodoh.

"Ada apa? Cepat katakan, aku tidak punya banyak waktu" ucap Kyuhyun datar.

Ekor matanya sempat menangkap ekspresi Sungmin yang terlihat mencibir. Sangat lucu. Ini menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun.

"Masalah itu. Aku rasa tidak bisa melakukannya. Maaf. Tapi aku akan mencari penggantinya"

"Biar aku saja yang mencarinya"

Siwon sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Tadinya ia pikir dari kepala pemuda itu akan keluar tanduk. Kemudian langsung menyerangnya dengan kata-kata yang menusuk.

"Kau serius?"

Namun Kyuhyun sudah berjalan menjauh, bahkan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon terlebih dahulu.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun" teriak Siwon.

Sedangkan Sungmin yang dari tadi menjadi pendengar hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Setidaknya sekarang ia tahu jika pemuda itu memang bersikap masa bodoh pada semua orang, bukan hanya padanya.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berdiri menghadap sebuah pintu. Ada sedikit perasaan was-was. Sebenarnya untuk apa ia disuruh datang kesini. Meskipun ragu, Sungmin perlahan mulai membuka pintu itu.

"Oh, Lee Sungmin?"

Seorang wanita berkaca mata yang tengah duduk di meja kerjanya langsung menyambut kedatangan Sungmin. Di ruangan itu juga ada satu orang lagi. Duduk di hadapan wanita itu. Sungmin tahu, pemuda itu juga seorang siswa sepertinya meskipun pemuda itu tidak menghadap ke arahnya. Terlihat jelas dari seragam yang ia kenakan.

"Kau bisa duduk disini"

Wanita itu mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi kosong yang tersisa, bersebelahan dengan pemuda itu.

Sungmin sejenak membungkuk hormat pada wanita itu. Sebelum benar-benar mendudukan dirinya di kursi.

"Kau sudah tahu kan, kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari?"

Pertanyaan wanita itu membuat dahi Sungmin berkerut. Bagaimana Sungmin tahu alasan dirinya dipanggil kesini, mengenal wanita itu saja belum.

Sungmin mengelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa.

Melihat kebingungan Sungmin, tentu saja membuat wanita itu ikut mengerutkan dahinya. Kemudian ia beralih menatap pemuda di sebelah Sungmin.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, jelaskan padaku. Kau bilang dia bersedia"

Apa yang baru saja wanita itu katakan? Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa nama pemuda menyebalkan itu tiba-tiba masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka. Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia berharap hanya salah dengar, mungkin karena ia masih kesal dengan Kyuhyun jadi nama itu yang ia dengar. Ya semoga saja begitu.

Perlahan Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelahnya.

'Uh, Sial'

Semua perkiraan Sungmin ternyata salah besar. Ia tidak salah dengar. Ia juga sedang tidak berhalusinasi. Pemuda di sebelahnya memang Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Minnie, apa ingatanmu begitu buruk, eoh? Bukankah Kau memintaku untuk mengajakmu"

Sungmin hanya diam dan semakin bingung saat tangan Kyuhyun sudah berada di bahunya. Pemuda itu merangkulnya.

"Apa?"

Cho Kyuhyun. Permainan apa lagi yang ia siapkan. Seenaknya saja mengarang cerita. Seingat Sungmin ia tidak pernah meminta apapun dari pemuda itu, lagi pula sejak kapan ia dan Kyuhyun menjadi akrab kalau mengobrol saja tidak pernah.

"Jadi? Siapa yang benar?"

Wanita itu kembali bersuara. Mulai jengah dengan kedua pemuda di hadapannya yang tidak kunjung memberikan kepastian.

"Sonsaengnim, sudah ku katakan jika kami yang akan pergi ke sana. Benar kan, Minnie?"

Kyuhyun memandang wajah Sungmin. Kemudian menunjukan senyumnya pada pemuda yang masih terlihat bingung itu.

"Be-benar" Sungmin mengangguk.

Bodoh. Apa yang barus saja ia katakan. Kenapa kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Bukankah seharusnya ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, tapi kenapa ia malah membenarkan semua cerita karangan Kyuhyun. Ini sama saja ia masuk ke dalam jebakan dengan suka rela.

"Baiklah, persiapkan diri kalian dengan baik. Sekarang kalian berdua boleh pergi"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Permulaan yang sangat baik. Ia semakin tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan rencananya. Ini pasti akan menarik.

Kedua pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya. Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu, kemudian diikuti Sungmin. Keduanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tunggu. Ada yang harus Kau jelaskan padaku, Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin saat ia dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di koridor.

Bukannya menjawab. Kyuhyun malah seakan tidak mendengarkan dan terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Sungmin yang melihatnya dengan kesal.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun"

Sungmin berhasil meraih lengan Kyuhyun dan menahan langkah pemuda itu.

Namun Kyuhyun dengan cepat membalik keadaan. Kini malah Kyuhyun yang menarik lengan Sungmin dan memaksa pemuda manis itu mengikuti langkah panjangnya.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti"

Kali ini Sungmin tidak berusaha melayangkan protes. Ia juga tidak berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun di lengannya. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun menuju kamar mereka.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai. Kini ia duduk di ranjangnya, sesekali mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, sampai kapan Kau akan terus di sana?"

Sungmin mulai merasa bosan. Pemuda itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Sungmin hanya ingin meminta penjelasan darinya. Pemuda itu bisa saja langsung mengatakannya, bukankah itu mudah. Kenapa malah menyuruh Sungmin untuk menunggu lagi. Lagipula apa yang ia lakukan di atas sana.

"Cho Kyuhyun, cepat turun! Atau aku yang akan naik ke atas" teriak Sungmin tidak sabar.

"Ya! awas kalau Kau berani ke atas"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun membalasnya juga. Dan tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun pun mulai terlihat menuruni tangga.

"Ck, tidak sabaran sekali"

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, kemudian ikut mendudukan dirinya di ranjang Sungmin.

"Baca ini"

Kyuhyun menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu segera menerimanya dan mulai membaca setiap kalimat yang tertulis disana.

"Tanggal tiga? Bukankah besok?"

Sungmin nampak berpikir. Kemudian memandang Kyuhyun, memastikan jika ingatannya tidak salah.

Kyuhyun yang merasa diperhatikan akhirnya mengangguk. Membuat pemuda manis di sebelahnya menghela napas berat.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak pergi dengan yang lain saja. Aku masih baru di sini, Kau ingat"

Sungmin merasa tidak terima dengan keputusan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu melibatkannya dalam acara sekolah seperti itu. Mungkin tidak akan menjadi masalah jika ia bukan siswa baru di sini. Tapi kenyataannya bukan seperti itu.

"Tadinya aku dan Siwon yang akan pergi, dan Kau tahu sendiri kan dia tidak bisa" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda yang sekarang merebahkan diri di ranjangnya itu.

"Tapi Kau bisa mencari orang lain. Bukan aku" dengus Sungmin.

"Ini hanya acara sekolah biasa. Kita bisa bersenang-senang di sana. Harusnya Kau berterima kasih padaku, hanya siswa pilihan yang ikut acara ini. Kau juga bisa berkenalan dengan siswa-siswa pilihan dari sekolah lain"

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu berada di sini sendiri tanpa pengawasanku, eoh? Jangan harap. Bisa saja nanti Kau pergi ke atas tanpa sepengetahuanku" lanjutnya.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan heran. Percaya diri sekali pemuda itu. Siapa bilang Sungmin mau menginjakan kakinya ke tempat itu. Terbersit dalam pikirannya saja tidak pernah. Lagipula apa ada yang istimewa di atas sana.

"Ada apa di atas? Apa Kau menyembunyikan majalah dewasa?" tanya Sungmin penuh selidik.

Sontak membuat Kyuhyun kembali mendudukan dirinya. Ia tampak tidak terima dengan perkataan Sungmin.

"Ya! Aku tidak seperti itu"

Sungmin tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesalnya. Padahal pemuda itu selalu mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Dan lagi, bukankah Kyuhyun yang lebih sering membuatnya kesal.

"Wae?"

Kyuhyun bingung melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba tertawa. Namun Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Sungmin makin terlihat manis saat tertawa seperti itu. Jadi ia tetap membiarkan Sungmin tertawa sepuasnya.

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi Sungmin harus merutuki kebodohannya. Karena sekarang ia terpaksa mengikuti rencana Kyuhyun dan pergi bersama pemuda itu.

"Apa tempatnya masih jauh?"

Sungmin mengamati jalanan yang mereka lewati. Sementara Kyuhyun tetap fokus menyetir.

"Aku rasa di sekitar sini"

Sungmin langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun saat menangkap nada bicara pemuda itu yang sepertinya tidak yakin.

"Jadi Kau tidak benar-benar mengenal daerah ini, eoh? Kenapa tadi menolak untuk diantar Kang sonsaengnim, dan malah memaksa menyetir sendiri"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mulai mengomel tidak jelas karena sikap Kyuhyun yang selalu membuatnya kesal.

"Berhenti mengomel seperti yeoja. Lihat itu, aku tidak salah kan?"

Sungmin mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyuhyun. Benar, akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat itu.

"Wah, ramai sekali"

Mata Sungmin melihat ke sekeliling. Banyak sekali orang di sana. Dan ada juga yang baru tiba seperti ia dan Kyuhyun.

Semua yang ada di sana terlihat memakai seragam sekolah masing-masing. Jadi bisa dengan mudah mengetahui asal sekolah satu sama lain.

Tempat itu sepertinya menyenangkan. Tidak seburuk yang Sungmin bayangkan sebelumnya. Dan tentunya ia juga bisa bertemu dengan perwakilan dari Sequin High School, sekolahnya yang dulu.

"Apa Kau akan terus di sana?"

Sungmin terkesiap mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu turun dari mobil, dan kini tengah mengambil tas ranselnya yang ada di kursi belakang. Dengan segera Sungmin ikut turun dan mengambil ranselnya sendiri.

"Cepat sedikit!"

Sungmin mendengus. Pemuda itu sepertinya suka sekali memerintahnya.

"Oppa.."

Kyuhyun baru saja akan menutup pintu mobil. Namun suara seorang gadis berhasil menahan gerakannya. Suara itu, ia masih sangat mengingatnya. Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah dingin. Sungguh ia tidak ingin menoleh ke belakang bahkan melihat gadis itu.

"Kyuhyun Oppa"

Sungmin yang merasakan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun pun menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Ia sangat terkejut melihat siapa sebenarnya gadis yang baru saja memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Kau?"

Sama seperti Sungmin, gadis itu pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat melihat pemuda manis yang bersama Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin Oppa? Ini benar Sungmin Oppa kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan gadis itu di sini.

"Bukankah Oppa bersekolah di Sequin High School? Tapi kenapa kalian memakai seragam yang sama?"

Gadis itu terlihat mengamati dua pemuda di hadapannya. Dahinya berkerut.

Sungmin terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada gadis itu. Karena itu akan menjadi cerita yang sangat panjang nantinya.

Kyuhyun semakin tidak nyaman berada di sana. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa Sungmin juga mengenal gadis itu. Dan bahkan Sungmin selalu memperlihatkan senyumnya dan bersikap ramah, mereka terlihat akrab.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar. Hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Membuat Sungmin dan gadis itu langsung memandangnya.

"Aku masuk duluan"

Entah kalimat itu Kyuhyun tujukan pada siapa. Karena ia tidak sedikitpun memandang orang yang diajak bicara. Kyuhyun malah langsung berjalan dengan langkah panjang meninggalkan dua orang itu di belakang.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan sikapnya itu. Emosi Kyuhyun benar-benar buruk"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Kemudian melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah makin jauh. Pemuda itu terlihat berbeda. Bahkan perbedaan itu sangat terlihat jelas. Secepat itu kah Kyuhyun berubah. Ah, ia sangat merindukan Kyuhyun yang dulu ia kenal.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Thanks to readers and all guest ^^

**Special thanks to :**

deviyanti137, Paijem, zi'Pumpkins, ndah951231, SsungMine, maria8, sitapumpkinelf, Zahra Amelia, KyuMin Child Clouds, Cho Na Na, nupi, Guest, chabluebilubilu, winecouple, sissy, M, vivi, Kimhyuna8803, hamari137, and pumpkinsparkyumin.

**Q-Side :**

-jgn" siwon ketua osis jga?-

Bukan kok, ketua osisnya masih ngumpet/? ^^

-Jadi di dalam kamarnya KyuMin, yang dua tingkat itu lantai atau ranjang?-

Gambaran kamarnya kira-kira kaya di drama 'To The Beautiful You' chingu. Jadi di atas itu ngga cuma ranjang aja, tapi juga ada lemari sama meja belajar. ^^

-Alurnya bkln cepet atau lambat min? Disini ada yang cemburuan gk nanti?-

Alurnya menyesuaikan mood/? Kkk~ Di sini yang cemburuan itu si Kyu chingu ^^

Don't forget to give your review. Gamsahamnida /bow/


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous chapter...**

Kyuhyun semakin tidak nyaman berada di sana. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa Sungmin juga mengenal gadis itu. Dan bahkan Sungmin selalu memperlihatkan senyumnya dan bersikap ramah, mereka terlihat akrab.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar. Hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Membuat Sungmin dan gadis itu langsung memandangnya.

"Aku masuk duluan"

Entah kalimat itu Kyuhyun tujukan pada siapa. Karena ia tidak sedikitpun memandang orang yang diajak bicara. Kyuhyun malah langsung berjalan dengan langkah panjang meninggalkan dua orang itu di belakang.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan sikapnya itu. Emosi Kyuhyun benar-benar buruk"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Kemudian melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah makin jauh. Pemuda itu terlihat berbeda. Bahkan perbedaan itu sangat terlihat jelas. Secepat itu kah Kyuhyun berubah. Ah, ia sangat merindukan Kyuhyun yang dulu ia kenal.

* * *

**#3**

Sungmin segera menemui Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Seperti biasa, ia selalu mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menggerutu karena sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Kau kenapa lagi, hm?" ucap Sungmin seraya melepaskan ransel yang masih bertengger manis di bahunya.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pemuda manis di sampingnya.

"Haruskah kita tidur di tempat seperti ini?" telunjuknya mengarah ke lantai kayu di dalam ruangan itu.

Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahu, bukankah di antara mereka berdua Kyuhyun lah yang lebih tahu mengenai acara ini. Untuk apa pemuda menyebalkan itu malah bertanya padanya.

"Tadinya aku sudah senang karena tidak perlu mendirikan tenda, tapi ternyata ini sama buruknya"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. Jengah melihat Kyuhyun terus saja menggerutu. Jika sudah seperti ini, ia akan mulai merasa menyesal karena mengikuti kemauan Kyuhyun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah terlanjur berada di sini.

"Setidaknya di dalam sini lebih hangat" ucap Sungmin.

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan meneruskan ocehan panjangnya, jika seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu tidak mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, serta semua siswa yang berada di ruangan itu seketika menghentikan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Seluruh pasang mata sekarang tertuju pada sosok pemuda yang tengah berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Pemuda itu menunjukan senyum manisnya, membuat parasnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Annyeong, Lee Donghae imnida" pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan lantang.

"Senang rasanya bisa bertemu dengan siswa-siswa pilihan seperti kalian. Selamat datang di School Camp. Aku yang akan mendampingi kalian semua selama tiga hari di sini. Mohon kerja samanya" lanjutnya kemudian membungkukan badan.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Ia berjalan mendekati pemuda bernama Donghae yang baru menyelesaikan acara perkenalan singkatnya itu.

"Donghae hyung"

Suara Sungmin yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu cukup untuk membuat semua orang di sana kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke tengah ruangan.

"Hobak!"

Tubuh Sungmin sedikit terdorong ke belakang karena Donghae memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini"

Donghae semakin mempererat pelukannya. Sungmin sampai menepuk-nepuk punggung Donghae agar pemuda itu segera melepaskan pelukannya. Merasa tidak enak dengan tatapan semua orang yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua. Dan lagi, Sungmin hampir kehabisan napas.

"Aku yang lebih tidak menyangka, Hyung. Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku kalau Kau di Korea?" ucap Sungmin setelah Donghae melepaskan pelukannya.

Sungmin bisa bernapas lega sekarang. Orang-orang di ruangan itu sudah kembali pada urusannya masing-masing. Tidak ada lagi yang berbisik-bisik, membicarakannya dengan Donghae.

"Hanya belum sempat saja, Maaf" sesal Donghae, tangan kanannya bergerak menggosok-gosok tengkuknya.

"Apa Kau akan lama di Korea, Hyung?"

Sungmin menatap penuh harap pada sosok pemuda tampan di hadapannya.

"Tidak, akhir bulan ini aku akan kembali lagi ke Jepang. Kau tahu, aku masih harus kuliah dan mengurus cafe di sana"

"Jinjja? Kau sudah memiliki cafe sendiri? Wah Kau memang keren, Hyung"

Sungmin mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya, yang disambut gelak tawa dari Donghae. Keduanya semakin larut dalam obrolan hangat yang menyenangkan.

Tanpa mereka sadari. Sepasang mata milik pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka sedang menatap sinis. Tergambar rasa kesal, angkuh, serta meremehkan.

Ia terus memandangi dua pemuda yang masih betah mengobrol sambil sesekali melempar senyum, tertawa, bahkan menyentuh satu sama lain. Semakin membuatnya kesal karena merasa keberadaanya dilupakan.

Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati dua pemuda itu. Aura dingin menguar kuat dari dalam dirinya.

"Ikut aku sekarang"

Tanpa permisi, ia menarik paksa lengan kanan Sungmin, satu dari dua pemuda yang sedang mengobrol itu. Namun pemuda satunya, Donghae, dengan sigap menahan lengan kiri Sungmin. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sungmin bingung dan terkejut.

"Ya! apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sungmin berusaha membebaskan lengannya dari dua pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kau jangan ikut campur. Aku yang mengajaknya ke sini. Jadi dia harus mengikuti perintahku" pemuda itu itu memandang remeh Donghae.

"Aish, bocah ini. Aku pendamping di sini, jadi aku juga berhak memberikan perintah" ucap Donghae tidak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Tidak perlu dipikirkan ucapannya itu. dan Kau juga Cho Kyuhyun, sopanlah pada Donghae hyung" Sungmin berusaha menengahi.

Untung saja mereka mau mendengarkan perkataan Sungmin. Jika tidak, entah sampai berapa lama mereka akan terus beradu tanpa ada yang mau mengalah.

"Jadi Kau yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Hyung mengenalnya?"

Donghae menatap Sungmin, lalu mengangguk.

"Aku banyak mendengar tentang bocah ini. Jenius, tampan, putra pemilik Shyne Academy, dan bocah ini juga pendiri 'Zess' perusahaan pembuat game paling besar di Korea"

Penjelasan Donghae itu sukses membuat Sungmin tercengang. Benarkah semua yang ia dengar mengenai Kyuhyun itu. Jujur, ia belum terlalu mengenal pemuda bermarga Cho itu. Yang ia tahu, pemuda itu selalu membuatnya kesal dan bertindak semaunya. Tapi jika apa yang dikatakan Donghae benar, satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan sosok Kyuhyun adalah 'mengagumkan'.

"Tapi Kau jauh dari yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun tidak terima mendengar nada bicara Donghae yang menurutnya sangat melecehkan harga dirinya. Ia menatap tajam pemuda di sebelah Sungmin.

"Kau tidak setampan yang mereka bicarakan"

"Bicara apa Kau ini, heh? Aku bahkan lebih tampan darimu. Tubuhku juga lebih tinggi" ejek Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Ck, dan Kau juga sangat tidak sopan"

Kemarahan Kyuhyun nyaris meledak jika saja Sungmin tidak segera menariknya menjauh dari Donghae.

"Aish, namja itu.." dengus Kyuhyun masih terdengar kesal.

"Jangan bertindak kekanakan Cho Kyuhyun. Ini hari pertama kita di sini, jangan membuat keributan hanya karena masalah kecil. Kendalikan emosimu yang buruk itu, kita sudah cukup menjadi pusat perhatian di sini. Aku tidak nyaman dengan situasi seperti itu"

Baru kali ini Sungmin memperlihatkan sisi tegasnya di hadapan Kyuhyun. Dalam situasi seperti sekarang, ia memang harus bersikap tegas. Tidak hanya pasrah dan mengalah seperti biasanya.

"Kau.. bodoh" desis Kyuhyun, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin.

Kali ini giliran Sungmin yang merasa kesal. Kenapa pemuda itu selalu mengatainya bodoh.

"Hobak"

Donghae menyentuh bahu Sungmin. membuat pemuda manis itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Wae, Hyung?"

"Sebaiknya Kau segera menyusul bocah itu. sebentar lagi jam makan siang, kita semua harus berkumpul di ruang makan"

"Ne"

Sungmin mengerti. Ia segera keluar ruangan menyusul Kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya mencari, karena bayangan pemuda menyebalkan itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Sungguh merepotkan.

**.**

**.**

"Aku benci tempat ini"

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sudah hampir sepuluh kali ia mendengar Kyuhyun mengeluh seperti itu. Apa pemuda itu tidak bosan?

"Kalau terus mengeluh, keranjang itu akan tetap kosong. Lebih baik Kau kerjakan saja tugasmu memetik apel"

Namun Kyuhyun masih saja menggerutu. Dengan malas ia memetik satu persatu apel dan memasukannya ke dalam keranjang.

"Mau aku bantu, Oppa?"

Suara gadis itu lagi. Gadis yang menyapanya dan juga Sungmin di parkiran pagi tadi. Disaat seperti harusnya gadis itu tidak perlu muncul. Ini akan memperburuk suasana hati Kyuhyun.

"Tidak" ketus Kyuhyun.

Benar saja, sikap Kyuhyun berubah dingin setiap bertemu gadi itu.

"Yoona, Kenapa Kau di sini?"

Sungmin yang juga menyadari kehadiran gadis itu pun segera menuruni tangga yang digunakannya untuk menjangkau apel yang tinggi.

"Apa tugasmu sudah selesai?" lanjut Sungmin.

Gadis bernama Yoona itu pun mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Eum, aku sudah selesai menyirami bagian sana. Jessica eonni menyuruhku membantu yang lain. Kebetulan aku melihat kalian di sini" ucapnya riang.

"Baiklah, Kau bisa membantu Kyuhyun mengisi keranjangnya. Aku bosang mendengarnya terus mengeluh" ucap Sungmin enteng.

Yoona menurut, dan mulai memetik apel bersama Kyuhyun. Sementara pemuda itu masih mempertahankan wajah datar dan sikap dinginnya.

Memang gadis itu bisa meringankan pekerjaannya. Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak nyaman jika harus berdekatan dengan Yoona seperti ini. Sebaiknya ia memetik apel di pohon yang lain saja. Bagaimanapun ia harus mengindari gadis itu.

"Oppa, di sini masih banyak"

Yoona memandang Kyuhyun yang beranjak pergi. Memetik apel di pohon lain yang cukup jauh darinya. Ia sadar pemuda itu sengaja menghindar. Sikap dingin dan wajah datar sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya. Bahkan sampai saat ini, Kyuhyun belum mau memandang wajahnya saat diajak bicara. Rasanya sakit jika terus diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Jangan dipikirkan"

Entah sejak kapan pemuda manis itu sudah berada di belakang Yoona. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tulus. Pemuda itu selalu tahu bagaimana cara menghibur hati orang. Seperti yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang pada Yoona. Sungmin tahu gadis itu hanya berusaha membantu, ia menyayangkan sikap dingin Kyuhyun yang akhirnya malah membuat Yoona murung seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

Seluruh siswa terlihat sibuk menyiapkan kasur lantai yang akan mereka gunakan untuk tidur. Tidak terkecuali dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Meskipun kenyataannya Sungmin lah yang lebih banyak bekerja dibandingkan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu hanya bisa mengeluh dan memerintah.

Sungmin merogoh saku celananya karena mendengar ponsel miliknya berdering panjang, tanda seseorang tengah meneleponnya.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat ID si penelepon yang tertera pada layar menyala itu. Sungmin kemudian menempelkan benda itu ke telinga kirinya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Yoona, gwaenchana?" nada bicara Sungmin berubah khawatir ketika merasa suara di seberang sana terdengan aneh.

"..."

"Aku akan segera ke sana"

Setelah mengakhiri percakapannya di telepon, Sungmin langsung mengambil beberapa barang dari dalam ranselnya.

"Kau saja yang meneruskan menyiapkan tempat tidur ini. Aku harus segera ke tempat Yoona"

Tanpa menunggu komentar dari Kyuhyun, pemuda manis itu sudah melesat keluar.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu? Kenapa sepertinya Sungmin sangat mengkhawatirkannya? Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka?"

Sikap aneh Sungmin itu membuat berbagai pertanyaan muncul di pikiran Kyuhyun. Sangat mengganggu, dan membuatnya ingin marah.

**.**

**.**

Pemuda manis itu berjalan sangat cepat, bahkan terlihat seperti berlari. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Mengamati setiap ruangan yang di laluinya. Ruang kesehatan. Ia harus segera menemukan ruangan itu.

Matanya sedikit berbinar saat ruangan yang di carinya sudah berada di depan mata. Dengan segera ia masuk ke dalam dan menemui seseorang yang sudah menunggunya.

"Cepat pakai ini. Dan segera minum obatnya"

Sungmin menyerahkan baju hangat dan mantel bulu serta kotak obat yang tadi di bawanya. Wajahnya masih menggambarkan kekhawatiran.

"Kenapa Kau sampai lupa membawa baju hangat sendiri. Padahal Kau tahu tubuhmu itu-"

"Lemah. Aku tahu tubuhku ini lemah dan mudah sakit"

Sungmin tercekat. Cairan bening mengalir dari kedua mata gadis di hadapannya. Sungguh, Sungmin tidak bermaksud membuat gadis itu menangis.

"Ssstt, maafkan aku. Sudah, jangan menangis"

Sungmin membawa tubuh gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sungmin. Mencari kenyamanan di sana.

"Maaf, Oppa. Aku selalu merepotkanmu" ucap gadis itu di tengah isakannya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Yoona. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan"

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk punggung Yoona, berusaha menenangkan.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun oppa membenciku, benar kan?"

Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir gadis itu membuat Sungmin melepaskan dekapannya.

"Kau masih memikirkan sikap Kyuhyun? Jangan khawatir, dia memang seperti itu" Sungmin berusaha menjelaskan.

Yoona menggeleng pelan. matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak, Oppa. Aku yakin dia masih marah padaku"

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya Kau berbuat salah?" tanya Sungmin ingin tahu.

"Oppa, aku menyesal sudah mengakhiri hubungan kami watu itu" tangis Yoona kembali pecah.

Kebingungan Sungmin semakin bertambah. Apa maksud perkataan gadis itu. Mengakhiri hubungan? Hubungan apa maksudnya?

"Hu-hubungan?" Sungmin tiba-tiba saja tergagap. Lidahnya terasa kaku.

"Kyuhyun oppa.. dia mantan kekasihku"

"Mwo?!"

Ternyata Kyuhyun benar. Sungmin memang bodoh, sampai-sampai pemuda manis itu tidak menyadari hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan Yoona. Pantas saja Sungmin sering melihat keanehan dari sikap dua orang itu.

"Oppa, mau kah Kau membantuku? Aku ingin kembali pada Kyuhyun oppa. Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan dengannya"

Sungmin berpikir keras. Haruskah ia membantu Yoona agar bisa kembali bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin ikut campur dalam masalah pribadinya, pemuda itu pasti akan sangat membenci Sungmin.

"Oppa, aku mohon"

Melihat Yoona memohon seperti itu tentu saja hati Sungmin tidak tega. Dan akhirnya pemuda manis itu mengangguk setuju.

'Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu melindungimu. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar Kau bisa tersenyum bahagia. Karena aku sangat menyayangimu, Yoona' ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Thanks to readers and all guest ^^**

**Special thanks to :**

deviyanti137, sitapumpkinelf, maria8, KyoKMS26, ammyikmubmik, Cho Na Na, Zahra Amelia, Paijem, Fishy kece, pumpkinsparkyumin, Gyurievil, sissy, winecouple, nupi, M, Guest, bunnykyu

**Q-Side :**

-emang apa yang ada di atas?-

Masih rahasia chingu, cuma Kyu, author, sama Tuhan yang tau kkk~ ^^

-umin kok dikit" nge-iya-in sih?-

Ming itu ngga tegaan, malah kadang keliatan pasrah. Makanya sering nge-iya-in gitu aja, tapi ujungnya ngomel juga. ^^

-Kok umin ga nyadar plus adem ayem aja kyu manggil "minnie"?-

Jawabannya ngga jauh-jauh dari sifat Ming yang ngga tegaan. Dia ngga tega mempermalukan Kyu di depan guru mereka, jadi dia ngebiarin gitu aja. ^^

-Yeoja itu siapa?-

Tadaaa~ sekarang tau kan chingu kalo yeoja itu ternyata Yoona. Padahal banyak yang ngira itu Seo kkk~ ^^

-sebenernya apa tujuan ini bocah sih?-

Wah Kyu belum mau kasih tau tujuannya ngusilin Ming nih chingu, gimana dong -_-

-ko Kyu jadi dingin gitu, dan sebenernya apa yang menyebabkan sikap Kyu berubah?-

Nanti perlahan-lahan bakal diceritain konflik antara Kyu sama Yoona, juga penyebab berubahnya sikap Kyu. ^^

-Kyu sengaja mau buat Ming kesel trus mengajukan pindah dari kamar itu atau ada maksud lain?-

Kira-kira maksud si Kyu itu apa ya... coba tanya sendiri sama selingkuhannya author /sodorin Kyu/ ^^

-Kyu mulai suka sama Ming kah?-

Iya nih chingu sepertinya sudah mulai tumbuh benih-benih cinta antara Kyu sama author /salah fokus/ ^^

-Kenapa yeoja itu kenal sama Ming?-

Nah kalo pertanyaan yang ini jawabannya masih author simpen, Mianhaeyo ^^

-ini crita kayaknya bkal straight gak sih?

Ini kan pairingnya KyuMin, jadinya YAOI chingu ^^

**Sorry for typo(s). Don't forget to give your review. Gamsahamnida /bow/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous chapter**

"Oppa, mau kah Kau membantuku? Aku ingin kembali pada Kyuhyun oppa. Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan dengannya"

Sungmin berpikir keras. Haruskah ia membantu Yoona agar bisa kembali bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin ikut campur dalam masalah pribadinya, pemuda itu pasti akan sangat membenci Sungmin.

"Oppa, aku mohon"

Melihat Yoona memohon seperti itu tentu saja hati Sungmin tidak tega. Dan akhirnya pemuda manis itu mengangguk setuju.

'Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu melindungimu. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar Kau bisa tersenyum bahagia. Karena aku sangat menyayangimu, Yoona' ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

* * *

**#4**

Disaat semua orang di tempat itu terlelap, Kyuhyun mengendap keluar dengan sangat hati-hati. Sedikit saja suara yang ia timbulkan akan berakibat fatal. Bukannya Kyuhyun takut pada orang-orang itu, hanya saja ia tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya berkeliaran tanpa izin. Ya, setidaknya Kyuhyun masih ingat dengan peraturan yang sekarang sedang dilanggarnya.

"Ini gila. Aish dia itu benar-benar.."

Kyuhyun tetap bersikap waspada dan hati-hati. Kepalanya sesekali menoleh ke belakang, memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Bahkan jika ia menemui persimpangan di koridor, ia akan menoleh ke kiri dan kanannya. Ia tidak ingin ketahuan. Dalam hal ini otak jenius bukanlah satu-satunya, yang lebih penting adalah kesigapan.

Cklek. Ia memutar kenop pintu dari salah satu ruangan di sana. Hanya sedikit. Kyuhyun tidak berniat untuk masuk. Ia hanya menyembulkan kepalanya, dan melihat seperti apa kondisi di dalam.

Ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu hanya mendapat penerangan dari lampu kecil yang ditempatkan pada sebuah meja kayu di sisi kiri ranjang. Cahaya berwarna oranye dari lampu yang tidak terlalu terang itu cukup untuk membuat segala sesuatu di sekitarnya seakan berubah warna menjadi oranye pula. Begitu pun dengan dua orang yang tengah tertidur itu.

Kyuhyun memicingkan mata, menajamkan penglihatannya. Ia melihat gadis itu tidur dengan tenang di atas ranjang besi ruang kesehatan. Di sampingnya, ah tidak, di sisi kanan ranjang tampak seorang pemuda tengah duduk dengan posisi membelakanginya. Sepertinya pemuda itu juga ikut tertidur, kepalanya terlihat nyaman di tepi ranjang.

Gadis itu, pemuda itu, Kyuhyun yakin mereka Yoona dan Sungmin. Sisi lain di dalam dirinya sekarang menjerit. Sisi lain di balik sikap angkuhnya harus menahan sakit. Mereka terlalu dekat. Kedua orang itu, Yoona dan Sungmin terlalu dekat. Hubungan seperti apa yang mereka miliki. Harusnya tidak seperti ini, dan harusnya Kyuhyun tahu kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

Kyuhyun menarik diri. Menutup kembali pintu itu secara perlahan. Dihembuskannya napas berulang kali untuk menetralkan gemuruh di hatinya. Dan saat ia berbalik, tubuh Donghae sudah menanti di depannya.

"Astaga, Kau mengagetkanku"

Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya, kakinya berjingkat karena terkejut.

"Hey, bocah. Keluyuran tengah malam seperti ini, apa yang Kau lakukan?"

"Itu.. Aku hanya.."

Oh ayolah, apa seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah kehilangan nyali. Tidak biasanya lidah tajamnya itu sulit berkata-kata.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu Kau melihat mereka. Sungmin dan Yoona"

Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Yakin jika ucapannya itu benar.

"Kalau Kau memang menyayanginya. Jaga dia dengan baik" lanjut Donghae.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yakin otak jeniusmu itu sangat mengerti apa yang aku maksud. Kita sama, Cho Kyuhyun"

Donghae benar. Kyuhyun memang mengerti maksud perkataan pemuda itu, hanya saja ia sedikit ragu.

"Jadi, Kau juga.."

Donghae mengangguk, meskipun Kyuhyun masih menggantungkan kalimatnya. Keduanya sama-sama menarik napas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Sebaiknya Kau segera kembali dan tidur. Kalau sampai ketahuan menyelinap keluar lagi, Kau tidak akan ku lepaskan" ancam Donghae.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia pikir pemuda itu sudah bisa berdamai dengannya. Tapi ternyata tidak ada yang berubah, tetap menjengkelkan. Terpaksa ia menurut.

Sebelum pergi, Kyuhyun kembali memandangi pintu itu. Rasanya tidak rela membiarkan dua orang itu tetap berada di dalam sana.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menggeliat. Sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui ventilasi menyentuh kulit putihnya. Hangat, namun bagi Kyuhyun itu sangat mengganggu tidurnya. Perlahan ia membuka mata, mengerjap, mulai beradaptasi dengan cahaya di dalam ruangan.

Kyuhyun melirik tempat kosong di sampingnya. Ternyata pemuda manis itu belum kembali. Mungkin masih bersama gadis itu.

"Kau baru bangun, eoh?"

Baru saja Kyuhyun memikirkannya, pemuda manis itu sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Hmm" Kyuhyun hanya berdeham.

"Sebaiknya Kau segera membersihkan diri dan bersiap. Donghae hyung bilang kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat"

"Aku malas"

Sungmin berkacak pinggang, melihat Kyuhyun tetap tidak mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Segera menyingkir dari sana, Cho Kyuhyun! Jika tidak.."

"Jika tidak? Apa yang akan Kau lakukan?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Sungmin menarik kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Membuat tubuh pemuda itu berdiri dengan sekali hentakan. Kyuhyun terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka pemuda manis itu ternyata memiliki tenaga yang luar biasa. Bukan itu saja, ada hal lain yang lebih membuatnya terkejut sampai ia tidak bisa mengedipkan mata dan sulit bernapas. Kini ia bisa melihat wajah Sungmin dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Pipi mulus yang seringkali menggembung ketika kesal, serta bersemu merah ketika malu. Mata foxy yang seakan menarik siapa saja yang melihatnya. Bibir yang selalu tersenyum menyenangkan. Semua itu hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"A-aku akan ke kamar mandi"

Kyuhyun segera mengambil langkah panjang meninggalkan pemuda manis yang diam mematung. Selagi ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Selagi semuanya masih terlihat wajar dan baik-baik saja.

Kejadian yang tidak sampai satu menit itu ternyata membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sungmin mulai bekerja. Menjalari setiap bagian tubuhnya. Seperti sengatan listrik yang halus. Memacu detak jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku"

Sungmin menggerakan sebelah tangannya, menyentuh dada bidangnya. Ada perasaan aneh yang datang tiba-tiba. Hangat dan menggelitik. Sungmin tersenyum entah karena apa. Yang jelas ia hanya ingin tersenyum saja.

Sungmin membereskan kasur lipat miliknya dan juga Kyuhyun, kemudian menyimpannya kembali. Pandangannya kini beralih pada jendela kaca yang setengah terbuka. Semilir angin yang masuk menggerak-gerakan anak rambutnya. Sungmin mendekat ke arah jendela. Dari benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu ia bisa melihat kebun apel yang kemarin ia dan siswa lainnya kunjungi.

"Indah kan?"

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun telah berada di sampingnya, ikut melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Rupanya pemuda itu baru selesai mandi. Harum sabun masih jelas tercium dari tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan juga masih menyisakan titik-titik air, belum kering sepenuhnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Hey, sejak kapan Sungmin jadi sering tersenyum seperti ini. Bahkan sepertinya ia lebih memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan detail.

"Terkadang, melihat sesuatu dari sisi yang berbeda akan jauh lebih indah"

"Sangat tampan" celetuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi. Bicara apa pemuda manis itu. Sangat aneh menurutnya.

"Tampan?"

"Eh, uhm itu kebun apel sangat tampan jika di lihat dari sini. Iya benar sangat tampan" celoteh Sungmin sekenanya.

"Bodoh"

Sungmin tertegun. Kyuhyun mengatainya 'bodoh' lagi. Namun kali ini terdengar sangat lembut. Sungmin mendongakan sedikit kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu tersenyum, kemudian mengacak rambut Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

"Hobak!"

Donghae melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sungmin yang sedang bejalan beriringan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Donghae hyung"

Sungmin terlihat senang saat melihat Donghae. Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu malah menunjukan wajah masamnya.

"Ayo cepat kalian semua berkumpul"

Setelah mendengar perintah dari Donghae, semua siswa segera berkumpul dan berbaris dengan rapi. Donghae dan Jessica yang bertugas sebagai pendamping berdiri di depan memberi penjelasan mengenai kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini.

"Kalian akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Dan kalian harus saling bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang akan kami berikan"

Belum selesai Donghae menjelaskan, sudah mulai terdengar bisik-bisik dan komentar dari para siswa.

"Apa kami boleh memilih sendiri kelompoknya?" salah seorang siswa memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ne, tentu saja kalian bebas memilih. Ingat, setiap kelompok terdiri dari empat anggota. Dan dalam satu kelompok minimal harus ada satu namja"

Mendengar penuturan Donghae, ada siswa yang bersorak senang. Ada juga yang langsung sibuk mencari anggota kelompok. Mereka terlihat sangat antusias.

"Tugas kalian hanya mengumpulkan bendera sesuai dengan warna masing-masing kelompok. Dan kalian juga harus menemukan satu pita kuning yang sudah kami ikat di salah satu pohon yang ada di hutan" giliran Jessica yang menjelaskan.

Semuanya mengangguk paham.

"Aku ingin satu kelompok dengan Kyuhyun oppa" ucap Yoona yang sudah menggamit lengan Kyuhyun dengan manja.

"Kau cari yang lain saja" Kyuhyun berusaha menepis tangan gadis itu.

"Yoona, Kau bisa satu kelompok denganku" tawar Sungmin dengan senyum ramah.

"Andwae!" teriak Kyuhyun dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Kalian ini kenapa?" tanya Sungmin yang bingung melihat sikap dua pemuda yang biasanya tidak pernah akur itu.

"Lee Sungmin, Kau harus satu kelompok denganku" tukas Kyuhyun disambut anggukan setuju dari Donghae.

"Tapi Yoona masih bisa ikut kan? Bukankah Donghae hyung bilang empat orang dalam satu kelompok?"

"Ne, tapi.."

"Sudahlah Cho Kyuhyun, aku akan tetap satu kelompok dengan Yoona. Terserah Kau ikut atau tidak"

Keputusan Sungmin untuk bersama Yoona sepertinya sudah final. Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan lagi selain mengikuti kemauan pemuda manis itu. Meskipun hal itu melukai harga dirinya.

"Bodoh"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Lagi. Hari ini sudah dua kali Sungmin mendengar Kyuhyun mengatainya bodoh. Apakah itu kata favoritnya. Hobi sekali pemuda itu menyebut kata 'bodoh' di depan Sungmin.

Ya, mungkin Sungmin memang bodoh karena menganggap Kyuhyun telah berubah baik hanya karena sikap manis yang pemuda itu tunjukan saat mereka berdua melihat kebun apel dari jendela. Tapi nyatanya sekarang pemuda itu kembali ke sifatnya semula, menyebalkan.

**.**

**.**

"Menyatu dengan alam, eoh? Aku rasa Donghae ingin kita jadi manusia hutan"

Sejak tadi Kyuhyun terus saja mengomel dan mengeluh. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Kakinya tidak henti-hentinya menendang apa saja di jalan yang ia lewati.

Sungmin yang berjalan paling belakang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, apa Kau tidak malu dengan mereka? Kau ini namja, berhenti mengeluh"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang. Benar kata Sungmin, tidak seharusnya ia mengeluh di hadapan dua gadis itu.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Yoona tiba-tiba berjongkok.

Semua pandangan tertuju pada gadis itu, tanpa terkecuali Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli.

"Bisakah kita istirahat sebentar?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya jika kita beristirahat, kita sudah berjalan cukup jauh"

Victoria. Gadis yang juga anggota kelompok mereka mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Sungmin. lagipula ia juga sudah merasa lelah.

"Sungmin oppa" lirih Yoona.

Gadis itu seperti memberikan isyarat pada Sungmin. Dan dengan cepat pemuda manis itu mengerti apa yang Yoona maksud.

"Cho Kyuhyun, bisakah Kau menjaga Yoona sebentar. Kondisinya masih belum begitu baik. Aku ingin pergi memotret di sekitar sini"

Sebenarnya Sungmin ragu untuk mengatakannya. Tapi mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk lebih mendekatkan Kyuhyun dengan Yoona. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah berjanji akan membantu gadis itu.

"Mwo?"

Seperti yang Sungmin perkirakan sebelumnya. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menerima begitu saja. Terlihat raut wajah tidak suka yang Kyuhyun tunjukan.

"Ayolah, hanya sebentar. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu lagi pada Yoona" Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya sembari memohon.

"Tapi..."

Percuma saja Kyuhyun protes, karena Sungmin sudah terlebih dahulu menghindar dan pergi menjauh.

"Kyuhyun oppa" panggil Yoona.

Gadis itu berusaha terlihat manis di hadapan Kyuhyun. Namun hal itu malah semakin membuat Kyuhyun kesal dan muak.

"Aku tidak suka Kau berada di sekitarku" ketus Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Bukankah Sungmin oppa meminta agar Kyuhyun oppa menjagaku?"

"Apa aku mengatakan mau melakukan itu? tidak kan?"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Yoona kesal.

"Kenapa Kau memperlakukanku seperti ini, hah?!"

"Aish, Kau membuatku muak! Berhenti bersikap sok polos!"

Bentakan Kyuhyun yang sangat keras membuat Yoona dan Victoria terkejut. Tangan Yoona tergenggam kuat. Menahan amarah yang sudah siap meledak.

"Apa karena dia?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

Daripada meneruskan berdebatan yang tidak penting itu, Kyuhyun memilih duduk bersandar pada pohon besar di dekatnya dan memainkan gamenya.

Yoona menghentakan kakinya dengan penuh rasa kesal, kemudian beranjak pergi. Sementara itu, Victoria yang masih bingung dengan kejadian yang ia lihat hanya bisa diam tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin asyik melihat hasil foto dalam kamera digitalnya. Hingga tanpa sadar tubuhnya tiba-tiba terhuyung dan tergelincir. Tubuhnya terguling.

"Sungmin oppa!"

Kyuhyun terkejut saat mendengar suara teriakan Yoona yang menyebut nama Sungmin. Ia segera mematikan gamenya dan berlari menghampiri gadis itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Di mana Sungmin?"

Yoona tidak langsung menjawab, tubuhnya terlihat bergetar. Lelehan air mata membasahi pipinya. Kyuhyun semakin panik, perasaannya semakin tidak tenang.

"Sungmin oppa.. dia jatuh ke sana"

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Yoona. Ia tercekat, melihat tubuh Sungmin yang terbaring di tanah. Bagaimana bisa pemuda manis itu jatuh di lembah seperti ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun segera turun meghampiri tubuh Sungmin. Untung saja lembah itu tidak terlalu curam, sehingga Kyuhyun masih bisa menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ikut tergelincir.

"Lee Sungmin"

Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Sungmin yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Darah segar mengalir dari kepala pemuda manis itu.

"Lee Sungmin, sadarlah"

Sungmin tidak memberikan respon apapun. Tubuhnya terkulai tidak berdaya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun frustasi dan kalut.

"Cepat cari bantuan! Hubungi siapa saja!" teriak Kyuhyun pada dua gadis yang berada di atas.

Yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini adalah bagaimana cara mereka keluar dari tempat itu. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan denyut nadi Sungmin yang semakin lemah. Darah yang keluar pun semakin banyak.

"Harusnya aku sadar ini akan terjadi, maafkan aku"

Kyuhyun merasa dadanya semakin sesak. Ia takut terjadi hal yang buruk pada Sungmin. Ia tidak mungkin memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Thanks to readers and all guest ^^

**Special thanks to :**

hyomi-chan, maria8, bunnykyu, sitapumpkinelf, Joyer Cloudsomnia, pumpkinsparkyumin, Zen Liu, Cho Na Na, KyuMinWine1307, HachiBabyMinnie, 1307, zi'Pumpkins, KyoKMS26, Zahra Amelia, Paijem, winecouple, Guest, zaAra evilkyu, Jirania, , Cho Miku, fariny.

**Q-Side :**

-Apa hubungan Sungmin sama Yoona?-

Next time dijelasin ya chingu ^^

-Apa Sungmin bakalan bantu Yoona buat balikan sama Kyu?-

Pasti. Kan Ming udah janji ^^

-Kyu ngga tau kalo Yoona sakit?-

Kyu ngga tau chingu ^^

-Yoona bener-bener mantan Kyu?-

Coba minta penjelasan sama Kyu/? ^^

-Sungmin suka Yoona kah?-

Lebih dari itu ^^

-Sunny ngga bakal muncul lagi kan?-

Entahlah chingu, sesuaikan dengan kebutuhan/? ^^

Jeongmal mianhae updatenya kelamaan karna author baru sembuh, mian juga kalau chapter ini mengecewakan T^T

Sorry for typo(s). Don't forget to give your review. Gamsahamnida /bow/


	5. Chapter 5

**Previous chapter...**

"Cepat cari bantuan! Hubungi siapa saja!" teriak Kyuhyun pada dua gadis yang berada di atas.

Yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini adalah bagaimana cara mereka keluar dari tempat itu. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan denyut nadi Sungmin yang semakin lemah. Darah yang keluar pun semakin banyak.

"Harusnya aku sadar ini akan terjadi, maafkan aku"

Kyuhyun merasa dadanya semakin sesak. Ia takut terjadi hal yang buruk pada Sungmin. Ia tidak mungkin memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

* * *

**#5**

Donghae duduk di ujung kanan sebuah kursi panjang. Posisi tubuhnya membungkuk dengan tangan yang terkatup. Matanya menatap kosong lantai yang dipijaknya. Tangannya kini mulai terangkat, mengusap-usap wajahnya yang tampak lelah. Kemudian menegakan tubuh, mengubah posisi duduknya.

Di sisi lain, tepatnya di seberang kursi yang diduduki Donghae. Pemuda itu, Kyuhyun, berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah. Jika dihitung, sudah sepuluh kali Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas beratnya. Sepuluh kali pula ia duduk dan kembali berdiri.

"Tenanglah, Cho Kyuhyun"

Donghae berusaha mengurangi kegelisahan pemuda itu. Meskipun sebenarnya ia juga belum bisa menghilangkan kegelisahannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mendengarkan. Dipikirannya hanya ada Sungmin. Bagaimana kondisi pemuda manis itu sekarang. Apa Sungmin merasa kesakitan, bagaimana jika ia tidak kuat menahannya. Apa kepalanya masih mengeluarkan darah. Apa denyut nadinya masih lemah. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang menunggu untuk dijawab.

Kyuhyun memandangi pintu ruang operasi. Dua jam yang lalu, Sungmin dibawa masuk ke ruangan tertutup itu. Sementara ia dan Donghae hanya bisa menunggu di luar dengan perasaan cemas.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia berharap seseorang segera keluar dari ruangan itu, dan memberi tahunya bahwa kondisi Sungmin baik-baik saja.

"Entahlah, kita hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik"

Jawaban yang diberikan Donghae tentu saja tidak membuat Kyuhyun puas. Ia kembali berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu.

"Hyung"

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang sudah sangat ia kenal menghampirinya dengan setengah berlari. Seragam sekolah masih melekat ditubuh kecilnya. Bisa dipastikan pemuda itu belum sempat pulang ke rumah untuk sekedar berganti pakaian.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana kondisi Min hyung? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

Ia tidak mempedulikan napasnya yang masih terengah. Kekhawatirannya pada Sungmin lebih mengganggu pikirannya sekarang.

"Duduklah dulu"

Donghae tahu betul pemuda itu sangat mencemaskan Sungmin, karena ia pun merasa demikian.

"Apa lukanya sangat parah?"

Bibir pemuda itu bergetar, membayangkan bagaimana kondisi Sungmin. Raut kesedihan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Donghae menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu untuk lebih menenangkan.

"Taeminie"

Pemuda itu mendongakan kepalanya yang tadi menunduk. Seseorang selain Donghae baru saja memanggil namanya. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat melihat orang itu ternyata Kyuhyun. Donghae juga nampak heran.

"Hero hyung"

"Hero hyung? Panggilan macam apa itu. Kalian saling mengenal?"

Donghae memandang Taemin dan juga Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Hyung, bogoshipeoyo"

Taemin langsung berdiri dan dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu pun membalas pelukan Taemin dengan hangat.

"Nado bogoshipeo, Taeminie"

"Ya! pertanyaanku belum dijawab"

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit kesal karena dua pemuda itu malah berpelukan dan tidak mempedulikan dirinya.

"Oh? Maaf Donghae hyung, ini karena aku terlalu senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan hero hyung"

Taemin melepaskan pelukannya. Masih memandang Kyuhyun.

"Hero hyung, kenapa Kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja sedang menunggu kakakmu itu. Kau tahu? Dia roommateku di asrama" jelas Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Ini tidak mungkin, hyung pasti bercanda. Min hyung bilang roommatenya sangat menyebalkan, jadi mana mungkin itu hero hyung"

'Itu benar, Taemin. Kyuhyun memang orang yang menyebalkan'

Donghae hanya mengatakannya dalam hati. Sebenarnya ia merasa aneh melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang begitu hangat dan ramah pada Taemin. Padahal sejauh ini ia selalu melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang angkuh, egois dan menyebalkan.

"Jangan memanggilku 'hero'. Itu terdengar berlebihan. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun"

"Mwo? Cho Kyuhyun? Jadi benar hyung ini roommate yang Min hyung ceritakan. Aku masih tidak percaya" Taemin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Hey, jadi sebenarnya kalian ini sudah saling kenal atau belum?" tanya Donghae gemas.

"Sudah"

"Belum"

Donghae memutar bola matanya. Kedua pemuda itu membuatnya bingung. Mereka menjawab secara bersamaan, tapi dengan jawaban yang berlainan. Siapa yang harus Donghae dengarkan.

"Ah, mungkin sudah tapi mungkin belum. Maksudku, kami belum pernah memperkenalkan diri satu sama lain"

Taemin mengangguk, membenarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi bagaimana..."

"Waktu itu aku melihat papan nama di seragam sekolahnya"

Sepertinya otak Kyuhyun benar-benar jenius. Buktinya, sebelum Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak dan menjawab kebingungan pemuda itu.

"Di mana kalian bertemu sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan Donghae kali ini tidak jadi di jawab oleh Kyuhyun maupun Taemin. Tiga pemuda itu serempak memandang pintu ruang operasi yang telah dibuka oleh seseorang dari dalam. Wajah mereka berubah tegang sekaligus penuh pengharapan.

"Siapa keluarga pasien Lee Sungmin?" tanya seorang dokter pria, ia menatap ketiga pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Saya adiknya"

"Mari ikut saya"

Taemin sedikit was-was saat melihat wajah serius dokter itu. Firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sungmin. Ia belum siap jika harus mendengar berita buruk.

Taemin mengikuti dokter itu sampai masuk ke ruangannya. Setelah dipersilahkan duduk, ia sekuat tenaga meneguhkan hatinya. Apapun yang dokter itu akan sampaikan, mau tidak mau ia harus siap menerimanya.

"Apa orang tua Lee Sungmin tidak datang?"

Dokter itu memulai pembicaraannya. Taemin menggeleng lemah.

"Mereka sedang di Jepang, dan saya belum memberi tahu tentang hal ini"

Terlihat dokter itu menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sebaiknya orang tua kalian cepat diberi tahu, karena kondisi Lee Sungmin sangat serius. Terjadi pendarahan di kepalanya akibat benturan di bagian otak. Kami telah berhasil melakukan operasi, tapi ini masih dalam masa penurunan tekanan otak.."

Dokter itu sedikit memberi jeda. Ia memandangi Taemin. Wajah pemuda itu nampak semakin pucat. Diiringin tatapan sayu, Taemin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Untuk beberapa lama dia akan berada dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri"

Bagai tersambar petir. Kini tubuh Taemin benar-benar lemas. Ia seakan tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Separah itukah konsisi kakak tercintanya itu.

"Sampai kapan?"

"Kami tidak bisa memastikan"

"Min hyung.. masih bisa bangun kan?"

Taemin bisa menangkap keraguan dari wajah dokter itu. Ia pun tidak bisa berharap banyak.

"Perlu waktu untuk membuktikannya. Kita harus tetap optimis"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari dokter, Taemin melangkah keluar. Tubuhnya lebih terlihat seperti robot dibandingkan dengan manusia. Tatapan matanya kosong. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Di depannya kini sudah ada Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang menantinya.

"Apa kata dokter?"

"Sungmin baik-baik saja kan?"

Pertanyaan dari Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung menerjangnya tanpa jeda. Taemin seperti orang linglung, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada mereka.

"Taeminie"

Donghae menyentuh kedua bahu Taemin. Kalau diumpamakan, Taemin adalah lapisan es yang sangat tipis. Sedikit sentuhan akan membuatnya hancur.

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Tubuh Taemin tiba-tiba merosot dan terduduk di lantai. Isakan-isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya, seirama dengan bahu yang naik turun. Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu, membiarkan pemuda mungil itu menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Min hyung... koma"

Seketika dada Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit. Ini bahkan jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan kecemburuan Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin berdekatan dengan gadis-gadis yang sering memberinya hadiah. Tuhan, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya. Adilkah ini bagi orang sebaik dan setulus Sungmin.

"Sebaiknya kita lihat kondisi hobak"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia membantu Taemin untuk berdiri, kemudian merangkulnya. Takut-takut tubuh itu akan terjatuh lagi.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tergolek lemah di ranjang besi. Setelah operasi selesai, ia dipindahkan ke ruang ICU. Tubuhnya dipasangi alat bantu pernapasan, serta alat-alat lainnya yang begitu banyak. Perban yang membalut kepalanya diresapi darah. Kulit putih mulusnya kini ternodai oleh luka memar dan lecet-lecet.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin, kemudian memandangi wajahnya. Ia ingat berbagai ekspresi yang sering ditunjukan wajah itu. Ketika tersenyum, tertawa, kesal, semua itu masih terekam jelas di otaknya. Bahkan pernah satu kali ia melihat Sungmin menangis dan ketakutan.

"Apa Kau sudah menghubungi abeoji dan eomma?" tanya Donghae pada Taemin yang berada di sisi kiri ranjang.

Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bisakah Donghae hyung saja yang memberi tahu mereka? Jebal" Taemin memohon.

Donghae mengerti bagaimana perasaan Taemin saat ini. Pemuda itu masih sangat terpukul atas kejadian yang menimpa Sungmin. Dan melihat kondisi Sungmin yang tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja, tentu semakin membuatnya kalut.

Donghae merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil ponselnya, kemudian berjalan keluar. Sementara Taemin dan Kyuhyun berada di dalam menemani Sungmin.

Sudah enam kali Donghae berusaha menghubungi. Namun belum ada jawaban yang berarti. Donghae sangat mengerti seberapa sibuknya pria paruh baya itu. Ia tidak boleh menyerah, bagaimanapun juga mereka harus tahu keadaan Sungmin.

"Donghae? Ada apa Kau menelepon?"

Donghae bersyukur, suara berat itu akhirnya terdengar di telinganya.

"Ne, Abeoji. Apa sedang sibuk?"

Ya, setidaknya ia harus tahu situasi dan waktu yang tepat untuk menyampaikan berita buruk pada pria itu.

"Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit sebelum rapat"

"Oh. Mungkin sebaiknya nanti ku telepon lagi" Donghae sedikit kecewa.

"Katakan saja sekarang. Apa Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" ucapnya lembut.

"Sebenarnya.. telah terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin"

"Sungmin? Apa ada masalah di sekolah?"

Donghae diam sejenak. Inilah saat yang paling penting, menyampaikan inti dari pembicaraan mereka.

"Terjadi kecelakaan. Sungmin sekarang berada di Rumah Sakit. Dia.. koma"

Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara keduanya. Donghae merasa telah memberikan sengatan listrik yang sangat dahsyat, hingga pria itu mengejang kesakitan antara hidup dan mati.

"Tolong temani Sungmin"

Kalimat yang diucapkan teramat pelan. Kalau saja pendengaran Donghae tidak tajam atau ia tidak terlalu menyimak pasti kalimat itu tidak akan terdengar.

"Ne, Abeoji. Aku akan menemaninya"

"Terima kasih"

Itu kata terakhir yang Donghae dengar. Setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus, lebih tepatnya pria itu yang memutuskan.

Donghae berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju mesin penjual otomatis. Ia memasukan beberapa uang koin, kemudian mengambil segelas kopi. Dalam situasi seperti ini, aroma kopi yang biasanya sangat kuat tidak bisa ia cium. Bahkan tegukan kopi yang masuk ke mulutnya terasa hambar. Donghae berpikir mungkin ini yang dinamakan mati rasa. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding bercat putih bersih di dekat mesin penjual otomatis. Satu tangan yang tidak memegang gelas kopi ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya. Tatapannya menerawang, membawanya kembali pada ingatan masa kecilnya.

**.**

**.**

Air matanya tidak juga mau keluar. Ia hanya menatap lekat setiap orang yang menemuinya, mengucapkan turut berduka atas kematian kedua orang tuanya. Seandainya bisa, ia ingin sekali menangis sepuasnya. Daripada harus menahan sakit yang semakin melesak di dalam dadanya. Tentu ini sangat berat baginya, mengingat usianya kini baru tujuh tahun.

"Hyung"

Ia menundukan kepala. Seorang anak laki-laki yang tiga tahun lebih muda menarik-narik lengan bajunya.

"Cha"

Anak laki-laki itu menyodorkan permen lollipop. Dahinya berkerut bingung.

"Untuk hyung. Jangan sedih"

Melihat anak laki-laki itu tersenyum membuat perasaanya tenang dan sedikit demi sedikit ia juga ikut tersenyum.

Disaat ia merasa seperti tumbuhan layu yang hampir mati. Anak laki-laki itu datang membawa air yang dipenuhi harapan baru. Menghidupkan kembali semangat yang sempat terbunuh.

Suasana duka telah mempertemukannya dengan anak laki-laki bernama Sungmin dan juga keluarga kecilnya.

Adopsi. Kata yang sama sekali belum ia tahu saat itu. Yang jelas, satu kata itu telah mengubah hidupnya. Membuatnya menjadi bagian dari kelurga Lee, sahabat orang tuanya. Keluarga yang tadinya hanya terdiri dari tuan dan nyonya Lee, Sungmin, dan Taemin yang belum genap dua tahun.

Semakin lama tinggal dengan mereka, sedih dan kesepian tidak lagi ia rasakan. Ia bisa menemukan sosok ayah yang hangat dan bijaksana, ibu yang perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang, adik-adik yang ceria dan selalu membuatnya tertawa. Tahun demi tahun yang ia lewati besama keluarga barunya selalu menyenangkan.

"Hyung, coba ini"

Sungmin menyuapkan pancake labu dengan tangannya. Sungmin yang saat itu sudah tingkat tiga di sekolah dasar memang suka sekali memasak. Pancake labu adalah makanan yang sering dibuatnya. Meskipun bentuknya kadang tidak teratur, tapi percayalah rasanya sangat enak.

"Donghae hyung, lihat wajahmu itu.. mirip ikan"

Sungmin tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Enak saja. Lihat, Kau sendiri juga semakin mirip labu" balas Donghae dengan mulut yang masih penuh pancake.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Mengundang gelak tawa Donghae.

**.**

**.**

Donghae tersenyum miris. Meremas gelas kertas bekas kopi hingga tidak berbentuk. Sumber kebahagiannya kini tengah meredup. Ia tidak bisa melihat masa depan dengan jelas. Sungmin. Masih bisakah ia melihat senyum pemuda itu mengembang lagi. Donghae menyayangi Sungmin lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin Sungmin tahu hal itu.

Donghae meremas rambutnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena terus memikirkan kondisi Sungmin. Sampai kapan ia harus menunggu Sungmin membuka matanya kembali. Kasihan pemuda manis itu. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa Sungmin orang yang kuat, walaupun terkadang pemuda manis itu terlalu memaksakan diri. Tapi, apa kali ini Sungmin bisa bertahan dan melawan rasa sakitnya.

"Andai saja dari dulu Kau mau mendengarkan ucapanku"

Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya. Donghae menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Andai saja Kau tidak pernah mengenalnya. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah.. karena itu memang bukan salahmu"

Sungmin terlalu baik menurutnya. Donghae pernah bertanya pada pemuda manis itu tentang apa yang paling membuatnya bahagia.

'Aku bahagia saat melihat orang lain bahagia, apalagi jika mereka bahagia karena aku'

Kemudian Donghae bertanya lagi tentang apa yang paling membuatnya sedih.

'Aku sedih jika orang lain terluka karena aku. Itu hal yang tidak termaafkan, hidupku pasti akan terus dihantui rasa bersalah'

Jawaban yang Sungmin berikan membuat Donghae bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah Sungmin pernah berhenti memikirkan orang lain dan hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri meskipun itu hanya satu detik. Pernahkah pemuda manis itu menutup mata dan telinganya untuk orang lain, dan hanya membukanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Pernahkan hal seperti itu terjadi? Pernahkah?

'Jika hyung sakit, aku tidak tahu seberapa sakit yang hyung rasakan. Dan seberapa lama hyung manahan kesakitan itu. Jadi lebih baik aku saja yang sakit, karena dengan begitu aku bisa tahu bagaimana rasanya'

Kalimat itu Sungmin ucapkan saat menemani Donghae yang berada di Rumah sakit karena kecelakaan mobil yang dialaminya. Meskipun kondisi Donghae saat itu tidak terlalu parah, tapi Sungmin sampai menangis sesenggukan.

Donghae bersyukur memiliki adik seperti Sungmin. Meskipun tidak ada ikatan darah di antara mereka. Tapi Sungmin selalu peduli dan menyayanginya dengan tulus.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Thanks to readers and all guest**

**Special thanks to :**

deviyanti137, 137Line, Zen Liu, 1307, Paijem, sitapumpkinelf, Joyer Cloudsomnia, Cho Na Na, zi'Pumpkins, LauraRose14, Fishy kece, Zahra Amelia, winecouple, Ria.

**Q-Side : **

-sebenernya Yoona baik atau ngga?-

Kata Ming baik, kata Kyu ngga. Ayo pilih mana/? ^^

-Sungmin kenapa? Ngga apa-apa kan?-

Eumm Ming lagi berjuang antara hidup dan mati/? berasa lagi ngelahirin anaknya Kyu *kyaaaa* ^^

-Kenapa Sungmin jatuh?-

Next chapter ya *kedip* ^^

-Perasaan Ming ke Kyu gimana selanjutnya?-

Berkembang biak dengan cepat/? ^^

-Yoona dorong Min kah?-

Next chapter dijelasin kenapa Ming jatuh ^^

-Ming mulai suka sama Kyu?-

Sepertinya sih gitu ^^

-Ming emang sengaja buat ninggalin Yoona sama Kyu berdua ya?-

Iya chingu, suami author baik kan? *kabuuur* ^^

-Kyu bakal makin membenci Yoona ngga?-

Mungkin iya, mungkin ngga *ditabok* ^^

-Kenapa Hae manggil Ming 'Hobak'?-

Karena Ming mirip sama labu/? yang ini author ceritain pas Donghae flashback ke masa kecilnya ^^

Sorry for typo(s). Don't forget to give your review. Gamsahamnida ^^ /bow/


	6. Chapter 6

**Previous chapter...**

'Jika hyung sakit, aku tidak tahu seberapa sakit yang hyung rasakan. Dan seberapa lama hyung manahan kesakitan itu. Jadi lebih baik aku saja yang sakit, karena dengan begitu aku bisa tahu bagaimana rasanya'

Kalimat itu Sungmin ucapkan saat menemani Donghae yang berada di Rumah sakit karena kecelakaan mobil yang dialaminya. Meskipun kondisi Donghae saat itu tidak terlalu parah, tapi Sungmin sampai menangis sesenggukan.

Donghae bersyukur memiliki adik seperti Sungmin. Meskipun tidak ada ikatan darah di antara mereka. Tapi Sungmin selalu peduli dan menyayanginya dengan tulus.

* * *

**#6**

Sepasang suami istri melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah menanyakan letak ruang ICU pada salah satu petugas Rumah Sakit, mereka bergegas menyusuri koridor menuju tempat putra mereka dirawat. Sang kepala rumah tangga berjalan lebih dulu, sedangkan sang istri dengan setia mengikutinya dari belakang.

Keduanya terlihat panik. Orang tua mana yang tidak cemas begitu mendengar kabar bahwa anak mereka sedang koma di Rumah Sakit. Begitu pula dengan suami istri itu, mereka bahkan buru-buru pulang ke Korea menggunakan pesawat dengan penerbangan paling pagi agar bisa cepat melihat kondisi putranya.

Setelah berada tepat di depan pintu ruang ICU, pria paruh baya itu berhenti dan hampir saja berbalik. Namun sang istri berhasil meyakinkan suaminya itu untuk masuk ke dalam, meski ia tahu setelah melewati pintu itu raga mereka akan semakin terasa kosong.

"Abeoji, Eomma, kenapa tidak memberi tahuku jika akan pulang? Aku bisa menjemput kalian di bandara"

Donghae yang tadinya sedang duduk menunggui Sungmin, kini berdiri dan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja masuk.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula Kau kan harus menjaga Sungmin"

Wanita yang dipanggilnya 'Eomma' itu membelai kepala Donghae dengan penuh sayang. Wajahnya masih saja terlihat cantik di usianya yang hampir empat puluh tahun.

"Apa kata dokter?"

Donghae yang merasa ditanya pun menoleh. Dilihatnya pria paruh baya itu tengah menatap sendu ke arah Sungmin yang terbaring.

"Kondisinya masih sama seperti kemarin. Belum ada perubahan"

Pria itu memijat pelipisnya. Bagaimana hal seperti ini bisa terjadi pada putranya itu, sungguh ia tidak habis pikir. Ia sangat menyayangi Sungmin, bukan berarti ia tidak menyayangi putra-putranya yang lain. Hanya saja, Sungmin lah yang selalu menjadi perekat hubungan antar anggota keluarga yang sama-sama sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Suasana hening yang tercipta di antara mereka sedikit teralihkan dengan hadirnya sosok pemuda berperawakan tinggi yang tampak terkejut melihat dua orang yang diyakininya sebagai orang tua Sungmin.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya pada dua orang yang baru pertama kali ia lihat sembari membungkukan badannya sopan.

"Dia teman sekolah Hobak" Donghae menambahkan.

"Kyu, kenalkan ini Abeoji dan Eomma kami" dua orang itu tersenyum ramah pada Kyuhyun.

'Kami' satu kata yang masih membuat Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa maksudnya. Entahlah, ia tidak mau terlalu memikirkan.

Sesaat ia menatap suami istri itu bergantian. Ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika pandangannya tertuju pada wanita paruh baya di samping Donghae. Wajahnya seperti tidak asing, rasanya ia pernah melihat wajah seperti itu. Atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

**.**

**.**

Yoona berdiri di samping ranjang Sungmin. Menatap lekat wajah pucat itu cukup lama. Ia menarik napas sejenak kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Aku sangat menyesal karena baru bisa datang kemari"

Wajahnya mengekspresikan rasa kecewa. Namun selang beberapa detik ekspresi itu berubah drastis. Bibirnya dengan mudah menyunggingkan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Bagaimana rasanya terbaring di sini? Oppa yang sangat aku sayangi" Yoona menyeringai.

"Tadinya aku hanya ingin memberikan 'hadiah kecil' untukmu. Tapi melihat kondisimu sekarang, sepertinya mereka semua juga menerima 'hadiah kecil' yang ku berikan"

Bahu Yoona bergetar, bukan karena ia sedang menangis. Ia malah sedang menahan tawanya.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu. Terlebih lagi setiap melihat Kau tersenyum aku jadi semakin marah"

PLAK

Yoona meringis kesakitan. Pipinya terasa panas dan perih. Ia lalu menatap tajam orang yang baru saja menamparnya dengan sangat keras.

"Wae? Mau menamparku lagi? Tampar saja sesukamu. Eomma" ucap Yoona saat orang itu hendak melayangkan tangannya lagi.

"Cih, lucu sekali. Sudah lama aku tidak memanggilmu 'Eomma'. Oh, atau Kau lebih senang jika aku memanggilmu 'Nyonya Lee'?" lanjutnya.

"Yoona" tubuh wanita itu bergetar hebat, tangannya bergerak menyentuh wajah Yoona. Gadis kecilnya ternyata sudah tumbuh dewasa.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dariku!"

Yoona menepis tangannya dengan kasar. Wanita itu terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari putrinya sendiri. Mungkin ini karena tadi ia menampar gadis itu.

"Yoona, eomma sangat merindukanmu" lirih wanita itu.

Yoona menatap sinis.

"Rindu? Kau bercanda? Aku bahkan tidak pernah sedikitpun ada di pikiranmu"

"Tidak, itu tidak benar"

"Beri tahu aku apanya yang tidak benar, hah?! Kau sudah meninggalkan Appa dan menikah dengan tuan Lee. Kau juga menelantarkan aku dan malah menyayangi mereka yang bahkan bukan anak kandungmu sendiri" Yoona meluapkan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan.

"Kalian semua pembohong. Selalu bersikap seolah-olah peduli padaku. Tapi kenyataannya apa? Kalian malah menyakitiku"

"Dan dia.." Yoona menunjuk ke arah Sungmin.

"Kenapa orang-orang selalu menyukai apa yang dia lakukan. Dia selalu merebut apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku. Ibu kandungku lebih menyayangi dia, bahkan orang yang aku suka lebih tertarik padanya. Sebenarnya apa hebatnya dia dibandingkan aku?!"

Yoona semakin tidak terkendali. Amarah yang selama ini dipendamnya kini ia lampiaskan sepuasnya di depan dua orang yang paling dibencinya.

"Itu karena dia tidak picik sepertimu"

Tubuh Yoona membeku seketika saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Ternyata pemuda itu dan Donghae juga ada di ruangan ini. Dan itu artinya mereka berdua mendengar semua yang ia ucapkan.

"Oppa.."

"Aku tidak menyangka Sungmin memiliki adik tiri yang tidak tahu diri sepertimu"

Kyuhyun memandang sendu wajah Sungmin. Ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata kehidupan keluarga pemuda manis itu begitu rumit. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Donghae adalah kakak angkat Sungmin. Sekarang ia dikejutkan dengan status Yoona sebagai adik tiri Sungmin dan kenyataan bahwa wanita paruh baya itu bukan ibu kandung pemuda manis itu.

"Kenapa Oppa selalu saja berpihak padanya, dan tidak pernah sedikitpun menghargai keberadaanku. Apa Oppa menyukainya, hah?!" ucap Yoona semakin geram.

"Ne, Kau benar. Aku memang menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Aku mencintai namja bernama Lee Sungmin. Dia membuatku gila, karena terus memikirkannya"

"Omo"

Pernyataan lantang Kyuhyun tentu saja membuat Yoona dan wanita paruh baya itu terkejut. Bahkan Donghae yang sebenarnya sudah bisa menebak dari cara Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin pun ikut terkejut. Pasalnya ia tidak menyangka jika pemuda itu berani mengatakannya di depan mereka. Ia akui, Kyuhyun memang pemuda yang mengagumkan.

"Lee Sungmin, Kau memang namja jahat. Kau sudah mengambil Kyuhyun oppa dariku. Lebih baik Kau tidak usah bangun lagi, dan menghilang saja dari dunia ini selamanya"

"Yoona"

Wanita paruh baya itu memekik. Bagaimana bisa gadis kecilnya yang dulu sangat manis, sekarang tumbuh menjadi monster jahat yang tega melukai keluarganya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memberimu pelajaran, tapi Sungmin pasti tidak suka jika aku melakukan itu pada adiknya" Kyuhyun berusaha keras menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak.

"Yoona, seandainya saja Kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Hobak. Dia tahu Kau membencinya karena Kau menganggap kami merebut Eomma dari sisimu. Itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Meskipun itu bukan kesalahannya. Kau pikir, dia hanya berpura-pura baik padamu? Tidak, dia melakukan itu dengan tulus. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, akan selalu melindungimu dan membuatmu bahagia. Bukan hanya karena ia ingin menebus rasa bersalahnya, tapi juga karena rasa tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang 'oppa' yang harus melindungi 'dongsaeng'nya" Donghae merasa gadis itu harus tahu yang sebenarnya dan tidak hanya melihat masalah ini dari sudut pandangnya sendiri.

"Berkali-kali aku dan Taemin memintanya agar tidak berurusan lagi denganmu, karena kami tahu Kau selalu mencoba mencelakakan kami. Tapi Hobak selalu membelamu dan berkata 'dia begitu karena hatinya merasa terluka', ditambah lagi Kau yang selalu menjadikan fisikmu yang lemah itu sebagai tameng semakin membuat Hobak ingin melakukan apapun untukmu" entah apa lagi yang harus Donghae katakan, ia sendiri sudah tidak kuat menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

Kini giliran wanita itu yang angkat bicara.

"Kau juga perlu tahu kenyataan ini. Eomma dan Appa berpisah karena memang tidak ada yang bisa kami pertahankan lagi, ini keputusan kami berdua bukan hanya Eomma. Kami tidak mau Kau tumbuh di keluarga yang selalu bertengkar. Dan Eomma tidak pernah menelantarkanmu, dia yang memaksa untuk membesarkanmu"

"Yoona, meskipun Eomma telah menikah lagi dan Eomma akui keluarga baru ini membuat hidup Eomma lebih bahagia. Tapi bagaimanapun Kau tetap anak Eomma, mereka pun menganggapmu sebagai keluarga. Sungmin bahkan pernah meminta Eomma untuk mengajakmu tinggal bersama kami, namun Appamu melarangnya"

Yoona terduduk di lantai dengan wajah penuh air mata. Benarkah semua yang Donghae dan wanita itu katakan. Tentang Sungmin, pemuda yang sangat ia benci. Yoona sekarang merasa bukan Sungmin yang jahat, melainkan dirinya sendiri. Selama ini ia tidak tahu jika perbuatan bodohnya telah melukai banyak orang termasuk Sungmin yang ternyata sangat menyayanginya. Matanya telah dibutakan oleh kebencian yang tidak beralasan. Tanpa ia sadar sebenarnya yang ia benci adalah dirinya sendiri yang tidak mau menerima kenyataan dalam hidupnya.

Tangisnya semakin menjadi saat merasakan pelukan hangat seorang ibu yang sangat ia rindukan. Wanita itu mendekapnya dengan erat, membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Tidak henti menciumi puncak kepalanya.

Tanpa diucapkan pun mereka tahu gadis itu sedang memohon-mohon agar kesalahannya selama ini dimaafkan.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun buru-buru membereskan buku pelajaran dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Bel pulang sekolah baru saja terdengar beberapa detik yang lalu. Namun seakan dikejar waktu, Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kaki panjangnya keluar dari kelas tanpa menghiraukan teman-teman sekelasnya yang masih betah duduk dan mengobrol. Ia tidak mau membuang waktu untuk hal seperti itu, baginya ada hal yang lebih penting sekarang.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamarnya. Tatapan siswa-siswa yang berpapasan dengannya di sepanjang koridor asrama tidak dihiraukan. Ia segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan melesak masuk. Suasana kamar ini terasa berbeda, suram, karena seluruh keceriaan yang sempat mewarnainya telah dihisap bersamaan dengan tidak adanya keberadaan pemuda manis itu.

Kyuhyun menaiki tangga di dalam kamarnya. Kyuhyun ingat, ia selalu melarang Sungmin pergi ke atas dan melihat seperti apa kondisi tempat pribadinya itu. Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak mau memperlihatkannya, ia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Kyuhyun kembali keluar dari kamarnya. Saat ia sedang mengunci pintu, seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Kau akan ke sana lagi?"

Pemuda berlesung pipit itu seakan tahu kebiasaan baru Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini.

"Ne, Siwon-ah"

"Sampaikan saja salamku untuk Sungmin"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiri memandangi kepergiannya.

Setiap hari, sepulang sekolah seperti sekarang, Kyuhyun selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi Sungmin di Rumah Sakit. Tidak pernah terlintas di hati dan pikiran Kyuhyun bahwa dirinya lelah melakukan ini. Baginya, tidak akan ada kata lelah atau menyerah selama hal itu ia lakukan untuk Sungmin. Hanya untuk Sungmin.

Ini sudah satu bulan sejak Sungmin dinyatakan koma oleh dokter. Namun sampai detik ini, kondisinya belum menunjukan kemajuan yang berarti. Tanda-tanda ia akan sadar pun belum terlihat sama sekali. Semakin lama Sungmin berada dalam kondisi seperti itu membuat ia dan juga keluarga Sungmin semakin cemas. Tapi itu tidak akan pernah mengurangi harapan mereka untuk melihat kesembuhan Sungmin.

"Kyu, Kau sudah datang"

"Ne, Ajumma"

Keberadaan Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah absen ke Rumah Sakit pun sudah tidak asing lagi bagi kedua orang tua Sungmin.

Saat ini hanya ada dirinya dan juga wanita itu yang menemani Sungmin di sini. Tuan Lee sudah kembali ke Jepang karena harus mengurus perusahaannya di sana, pria itu bahkan hanya tiga hari berada di Korea. Begitu pula dengan Donghae, kemarin pemuda itu juga kembali ke Jepang karena waktu liburannya telah habis. Sedangkan Taemin, mungkin ia sedang menggerutu karena tidak bisa membesuk Sungmin. Sepulang sekolah ia masih harus mengikuti les. Lalu Yoona? Sejak pertengkaran hebat waktu itu, ia tidak pernah muncul lagi. Mungkin gadis itu merasa malu menunjukan dirinya di hadapan Sungmin.

"Sebaiknya Ajumma pulang saja, biar aku yang menjaga Sungmin"

Wanita itu memang terlihat sangat lelah. Bahkan ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, memikirkan Sungmin semalaman membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

"Baiklah" wanita itu mengangguk, kemudian mengambil tas yang ia letakan di kursi.

Sebelum keluar, ia kembali berkata pada Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Sungmin kami" lalu benar-benar pergi.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati ranjang Sungmin, lalu duduk. Menatap lekat wajah yang masih dipasangi alat bantu medis di hidung bahkan mulutnya. Tubuhnya semakin terlihat kurus dan pucat. Ia meraih tangan Sungmin kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Tadi, Siwon menitipkan salam untukmu. Teman-teman di kelas dan Kim sonsaengnim juga menanyakan keadaanmu" Kyuhyun menciumi punggung tangan Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Kapan Kau akan bangun? Apa Kau tidak lelah tidur terus seperti ini?" matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Cepatlah bangun, ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin aku tunjukan"

Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin yang sudah sedikit lebih panjang. Ia beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya. Mencondongkan tubuhnya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin. Bibirnya menyentuh kening Sungmin, menciumnya cukup lama.

Ia tidak berharap akan ada keajaiban yang terjadi setelah ia melepaskan ciuman di kening Sungmin. Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang pangeran berkuda putih, dan Sungmin juga bukan seorang putri. Lagi pula ini bukan cerita Snow White atau Sleeping Beauty yang dengan satu ciuman di bibir saja bisa membangunkan putri dari tidur panjangnya.

"Saranghae"

Katakanlah Kyuhyun bodoh karena mengucapkan kata cinta pada orang yang tidak bisa mendengarnya. Tapi itu bukan masalah.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutannya. Merasa sesuatu dalam genggamannya bergerak membuat mata pemuda itu berbinar.

"Lee Sungmin"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Thanks to readers and all guest**

**Special thanks to :**

sitapumpkinelf, Shywona489, deviyanti137, LauraRose14, riii-ka, Cho Na Na, Zahra Amelia, roroputri7692, Fishy kece, Zen Liu, Karen Kouzuki, Cho KhunRy, Paijem, .37, sider imnida, sissy, Ria, winecouple, pumpkinsparkyumin, UnyKMHH, AnjarHana137, .330

**Q-Side : **

-Sungmin sadar ngga kalo Kyu suka sama dia?-

Belum chingu ^^

-Hae suka sama Min ya?-

Hae cuma sayang Ming sebagai dongsaengnya chingu ^^

-Apa Ming akan cepet sadar?-

Sebulan itu ngga lama kan chingu ^^

-Apa segitu parahnya Ming akibat jatuh?-

Iya chingu, itu karna otaknya bermasalah/? akibat benturan ^^

-Kyu sama Taem ketemunya kapan?-

Tunggu next chapter ya chingu ^^

-Kenapa Taemin menggil Kyu 'Hero'?-

Yang ini juga tunggu next chapter chingu ^^

-Ming ngga bakal amnesia kan?-

Ngga kok chingu, kasian Kyu *tumben author baik* ^^

-Ngga ada Hyukie kah buat Hae di sini?-

Ngga ada chingu, Hyukie lagi nemenin author selama Ming koma *kecup* ^^

-Ada apa Ming dengan Yoona?-

Sekalian jelasin barangkali ada yang masih bingung. Yoona itu anak dari ibu tirinya Ming. Jadi mereka itu sodara tiri, tapi Yoona selama ini tinggal sama ayahnya. *makin bingung* ^^

Sorry for typo(s), short chapter, etc. Don't forget to give your review. Gamsahamnida ^^ /bow/


	7. Chapter 7

Ia tidak berharap akan ada keajaiban yang terjadi setelah ia melepaskan ciuman di kening Sungmin. Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang pangeran berkuda putih, dan Sungmin juga bukan seorang putri. Lagi pula ini bukan cerita Snow White atau Sleeping Beauty yang dengan satu ciuman di bibir saja bisa membangunkan putri dari tidur panjangnya.

"Saranghae"

Katakanlah Kyuhyun bodoh karena mengucapkan kata cinta pada orang yang tidak bisa mendengarnya. Tapi itu bukan masalah.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutannya. Merasa sesuatu dalam genggamannya bergerak membuat mata pemuda itu berbinar.

"Lee Sungmin"

* * *

**#7**

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia seperti mengulang kejadian saat Sungmin menjalani operasi. Pemuda itu kembali mondar-mandir dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas. Bedanya kali ini ia tidak merasa takut seperti saat berdiri di depan pintu ruang operasi. Perasaannya lebih seperti sedikit lega dan sedikit bahagia. Ingat, hanya sedikit. Kyuhyun tidak mau menggantungkan harapannya terlalu tinggi, sebab jika terjatuh dan hancur ia tidak yakin akan bisa menatanya kembali. Semoga yang tadi ia rasakan itu benar, pergerakan di dalam genggaman tangannya. Pemuda manis itu mulai menunjukan kemajuan, meskipun sedikit dan perlahan.

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya, baru ingat jika telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Ia mengambil ponselnya kemudian mendial salah satu kontak yang ada dalam daftar.

"Yeoboseo"

"..."

"Ajumma, emm aku tidak begitu yakin tapi sepertinya Sungmin sudah mulai menggerakan tangannya"

"..."

"Ani, dokter masih memeriksanya untuk memastikan"

"..."

"Ne, aku tunggu"

Pip. Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Menyandarkan tubuh jangkungnya ke dinding. Menarik napas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Kyuhyun mengingat kembali saat kejadian buruk itu menimpa Sungmin. Bau anyir darah yang keluar dari kepala Sungmin, serta denyut nadi yang semakin lemah sungguh membuatnya ketakutan. Ia takut kehilangan sosok ceria yang selama ini mengisi hari-harinya. Takut kehilangan pemuda manis yang belum sempat menjadi miliknya. Takut kehilangan si bodoh Lee Sungmin yang belum sempat mengetahui batapa pengecut dan bodohnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Namun ternyata keadaan masih perpihak padanya. Tuhan masih mau menyelamatkan makhluk-Nya yang merasa sedang berada di titik terendah dalam hidup. Secercah sinar berbalut harapan menghampiri dirinya.

Kyuhyun menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa bergemuruh. Biasanya ini menjadi pertanda baik untuknya. Terdengar aneh memang, tapi itu kenyataan. Kyuhyun sudah membuktikannya beberapa kali. Dan percaya atau tidak, semuanya selalu berkaitan dengan pemuda manis itu. Iya, Lee Sungmin.

Pintu kembali terbuka. Menampilkan sosok tegap berjas putih. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghampirinya. Sudah sedikit membuka mulutnya untuk melontarkan kalimat pertanyaan sangat standar 'Bagaimana kondisinya?'

Dan sepertinya dokter itu sudah mengambil ancang-ancang terlebih dahulu. Ia menjelaskan kondisi Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun menanyakan. Mungkin ia bosan mendengar kalimat yang sama setiap ia selesai menangani pasien.

"Saraf perifernya mulai menunjukan kemajuan. Tangan dan kakinya sudah bisa bergerak meski lemah. Dia juga sudah siuman"

Kyuhyun merasakan hujan saat ini sedang turun. Setiap tetes airnya membasahi jiwa kerontangnya. Apakah ini artinya kekeringan dalam hidupnya akan segera menjadi padang rumput penuh bunga. Kupu-kupu bahkan sudah mulai menggelitiki perutnya.

"Apa dia sudah bisa ditemui?"

Dokter itu mengangguk. Senyum bahagia terpancar jelas di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Tanpa mengulur waktu lama, ia bergegas masuk ke dalam.

Pemandangan yang menyapa indera penglihatan Kyuhyun saat pertama kali masuk adalah Sungmin dan juga perawat yang sedang melepaskan alat-alat medis dari tubuh pemuda manis itu. Hingga tertinggal selang infus saja di tangan kirinya.

"Min"

Kyuhyun berdiri di sisi kanan ranjang, bersebrangan dengan perawat yang masih sibuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Pemuda manis itu hanya mengerjap dan berusaha tersenyum meski terlihat samar.

'Kyu, aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tidur di sini. Tapi apa Kau tahu, aku selalu merasakan kehadiranmu di sisiku. Apa saat itu aku bermimpi?'

Ingin rasanya Sungmin mengucapkan kalimat itu. Namun ia masih merasa sangat lemas. Untuk tersenyum seperti tadi saja sulit, apalagi untuk membuka mulut dan bersuara.

"Pasien akan kami pindahkan ke ruang perawatan"

Perawat tadi ternyata telah selesai dengan semua alat medis di tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sebentar, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti dengan ucapan perawat itu.

Kyuhyun melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Wanita paruh baya itu belum datang juga rupanya. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengambil alih peran sebagai seorang wali dari pasien bernama Lee Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

Kondisi Sungmin belum sepenuhnya stabil. Pemuda manis itu memang sudah sadarkan diri, bahkan bisa diajak bicara. Namun ia masih harus menjalani fisioterapi untuk menstabilkan fungsi tangan dan kakinya. Seperti yang sekarang tengah dilakukan. Sungmin berbaring di ranjang, tangannya berusaha ia angkat dengan bantuan seorang terapis di sampingnya. Kyuhyun yang saat itu menemani Sungmin di ruang pemulihan bisa dengan jelas melihat bagaimana pemuda manis itu berusaha keras menggerakan tangannya. Meskipun terkadang tangan itu kembali terjatuh dan terkulai di samping tubuhnya. Namun semangat serta keinginannya untuk cepat pulih membuatnya terus mencoba.

"Hari ini cukup sampai disini"

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun langsung beranjak menghampiri Sungmin. Membantu sang terapis membawa tubuh Sungmin ke kursi roda.

"Sungmin-ssi, Kau semakin banyak menunjukan kemajuan" terapis itu menyentuh bahu Sungmin lalu tersenyum.

"Tapi Kau masih harus tetap melakukan terapi sampai tangan dan kakimu benar-benar kuat"

Sungmin bergeming. Mempertimbangkan kembali keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Ia menghela napas. Sulit sekali rasanya mencari kata-kata yang bisa mendukung keputusan yang sudah berputar di kepalanya.

"Bisakah..."

Terapis itu mengeryitkan dahinya kemudian menganggukan kepala memberi isyarat agar Sungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya yang belum selesai.

"Begini, aku sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan sekolah..." lagi, pemuda manis itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku ingin rawat jalan saja, apa bisa?"

Kyuhyun dan terapis itu saling pandang. Mereka sama-sama terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sungmin. Meski itu lebih seperti permintaan sebenarnya.

Terapis itu nampak berpikir. Matanya tidak lepas memandangi Sungmin secara keseluruhan.

"Aku janji tidak akan melewatkan jadwal terapiku, jebal"

"Min" didengar dari nada bicaranya, Sungmin tahu jika pemuda di belakangnya itu tidak setuju dengan keputusannya.

"Aku bosan berada di Rumah Sakit. Aku ingin kembali sekolah, Kyu"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Disaat kondisinya seperti ini pun pemuda manis itu masih bisa menunjukan wajah lucunya. Sangat menggemaskan. Itu menurut Kyuhyun tentunya.

'Aku tahu. Aku juga ingin Kau cepat kembali. Agar kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama setiap hari' Kyuhyun tidak mengucapkannya, ia hanya menyimpannya untuk diri sendiri.

"Mungkin bisa, mungkin juga tidak. Semua tergantung hasil pemeriksaanmu besok"

Sungmin sedikit kecewa. Lagi-lagi ia dihadapkan pada situasi yang penuh ketidak pastian. Melelahkan. Berapa persen harapan yang harus ia gantungkan saat ini? kalau melihat kondisi otot kakinya yang masih kaku, mungkin hanya satu persen. Tapi jika melihat perkembangannya yang bisa dibilang cukup cepat, harusnya ditambah menjadi tujuh puluh persen. Ah, Sungmin terlalu berlebihan, mana mungkin bisa sebesar itu. Sudahlah, itu membuatnya pusing.

**.**

**.**

Hasil pemeriksaan kesehatannya sudah keluar tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Akhirnya dokter mengijinkan Sungmin untuk pulang karena dirasa kondisinya sudah memungkinkan. Tangannya sudah bisa digerakan. Ya, meski ia tetap harus datang ke Rumah Sakit setiap tiga hari sekali untuk pemulihan kakinya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, yang penting ia bisa pulang.

Di ruangan itu ada beberapa orang yang sengaja datang untuk ikut menjemput Sungmin. Ibunya yang kini sedang membereskan baju-bajunya. Taemin yang daritadi terus tersenyum, bahagia katanya. Sunny juga datang. Masih ingat dengan gadis itu? Tenang saja, gadis itu datang hanya sebagai teman. Percaya atau tidak, sekarang gadis itu sudah menemukan pengganti Sungmin. Baguslah kalau begitu, setidaknya ia bisa menata kembali hatinya. Dan tidak ketinggalan, Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu memang selalu menemani Sungmin.

"Eomma, sepertinya aku akan langsung kembali ke asrama"

Pernyataan Sungmin barusan langsung menuai protes keras dari sang adik.

"Ya! Andwae! Hyung, pulang saja ke rumah. Aku masih merindukanmu"

Wanita paruh baya itu terkekeh melihat tingkah anak bungsunya yang kekanakan.

"Taeminie, hargai keputusan hyungmu"

"Ne, benar kata Ajumma" Kyuhyun ikut bersuara.

Sebenarnya ini hanya alasan Kyuhyun saja agar Sungmin bisa pulang ke asrama, bersama dirinya.

"Tidak ada kah yang mau membelaku?" Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, melirik Sunny yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur" Sunny menyilangkan tangannya ke depan. Membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa.

**.**

**.**

"Cha~ selamat datang Lee Sungmin"

Kyuhyun mendorong kursi roda itu masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Mata onyx Sungmin memandang sekeliling. Ruangan itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia lihat, bahkan semakin tertata rapi. Kyuhyun kah yang melakukannya? Seketika senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Aneh rasanya jika Kyuhyun mau melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu, pikirnya.

"Wae? Aku yang sudah merapikan kamar kita. Huh, Kau pasti tidak percaya"

Sungmin mendongak. Pemuda itu membaca pikirannya lagi. Kyuhyun memiliki bakat sebagai cenayang mungkin.

"Kau mau apa?"

Sungmin salah tingkah. Kyuhyun berjongkok membelakanginya, membuat punggung yang terbalut kaos biru itu menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kajja, aku ingin menujukan sesuatu"

Kyuhyun sedikit menoleh, meraih tangan Sungmin kemudian menuntun lengan panjang itu agar melingkari leher putih pucatnya. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia juga meraih tubuh pemuda manis itu dan menggendongnya. Hembusan napas Sungmin yang begitu hangat menyapa lembut telinganya. Kepala pemuda manis itu sudah ada dalam posisi nyaman di bahunya.

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana, hmm?" tanya Sungmin yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Ke tempat yang tadinya tidak boleh Kau lihat"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. Bahkan disaat seperti ini Kyuhyun masih sempat membuatnya penasaran. Padahal tinggal beri tahu saja, tidak susah kan.

Pemuda manis itu pasrah saja ketika Kyuhyun mulai membawanya menaiki tangga di dalam kamar mereka. Sebenarnya ia sedikit heran kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mau menujukan 'tempat terlarang' itu padanya. Sudahlah, lebih baik lihat saja nanti.

Kyuhyun mendudukan Sungmin di atas ranjangnya. Sedangkan ia melangkah ke arah meja belajar dan membuka lacinya. Sebuah benda kini sudah berada di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Cha~"

Kyuhyun menyodorkan benda itu pada Sungmin, pemuda manis itu pun menerimanya dengan ragu. Kyuhyun memberinya sebuah buku kecil.

Dibukanya lembar pertama.

**Aku terperangkap.. mata onyx itu.. sedikit kecewa saat dia mengira aku sopir taxi. Tapi aku mencintainya.**

Di bawahnya terdapat sebuah foto, Sungmin sangat tahu siapa yang ada di dalam foto itu. Dirinya.

Ia beralih pada lembaran kedua.

**Ini mengikis perlahan harapanku. Dia.. namja yang populer di kalangan yeoja.**

Lagi, kali ini foto di bawahnya menunjukan saat Sungmin membawa hadiah dari para gadis di sekolahnya.

Sungmin membalik lembar berikutnya.

**Jangan menangis.. seandainya aku bisa memelukmu dan menenangkanmu.**

Dalam foto itu Sungmin sedang mengubur kucingnya yang mati.

Perlahan, lembar demi lembar ia lihat. Perasaannya tidak bisa dijelaskan. Antara terkejut dan senang. Ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun melakukan semua ini untuknya. Lembaran pertama mengingatkanya pada kejadian malam itu. Ah, bahkan itu sudah sangat lama.

**.**

**.**

**Satu tahun yang lalu..**

Dug

Sebuah tendangan yang sangat keras sukses menghantam perutnya. Tubuh pemuda itu limbung. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh tersungkur ke belakang. Seakan belum puas, pemuda yang tadi menendangnya berjalan mendekat. Mencengkram kuat kerah seragam sekolahnya. Kali ini sasarannya berpindah pada wajah mulus yang masih meringis kesakitan.

Bug

Pemuda itu melayangkan tinjunya. Tidak cukup hanya sekali. Membuat pemuda yang tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya itu semakin merintih.

"A-apa salahku?"

Pandangan matanya mulai kabur, cairan yang menggantung di pelupuk matanya sudah siap meluncur. Sudut bibirnya terasa perih, dan berdarah.

"Cih! Masih berani bertanya rupanya"

"Argh.. uhuk.. uhuk.."

Belum hilang rasa sakit akibat ditendang, sekarang ia harus merasakan sakit yang lebih hebat. Pemuda itu menginjak perutnya tanpa belas kasih.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan pernah mengadu pada sonsaengnim. Kau rasakan sendiri akibatnya sekarang"

Ia belum mau menyingkirkan kakinya dari perut naas itu. Merasa senang melihat lawannya terkapar tidak berdaya.

"Bukan aku.. sungguh"

Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, ia berusaha menyingkirkan kaki itu. Sakit sekali, dadanya juga terasa sesak.

"Cih! Menyangkal. Kalau bukan Kau siapa lagi, hah?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng lemah. Sungguh ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Lagipula mana berani ia mencari masalah dengan berandal sekolah macam itu.

"Kau membuatku muak!"

Pemuda itu berniat melayangkan tinjunya lagi. Namun tertahan di udara. Seorang pemuda mencengkram kuat tangannya, bersamaan suara bass yang menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Dasar bocah tengik"

Pemuda berparas tampan itu menatap sinis. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai meremehkan. Menghempas kasar tangan yang hampir saja mengenai wajah yang sudah cukup babak belur di bawah sana. Ia mengamati seragam sekolah yang masih dipakai kedua pemuda yang berkelahi tadi. Oh, apa tadi masih bisa disebut berkelahi? Atau lebih pantas jika disebut penganiayaan?

"Meika Junior High School? Euh, bagaimana jika Kim Young Woon tau berandalan ini luput dari pengawasannya"

Tubuh pemuda itu menegang saat mendengar nama Kim Young Woon disebut. Ah, kalau sampai ia dilaporkan pada pengawas kedisiplinan yang seperti dewa kematian itu bisa-bisa statusnya berubah menjadi 'mantan siswa'. Jadi, sebelum hal itu menjadi kenyataan lebih baik ia segera menyingkir dari sana. Biarlah ia dianggap melarikan diri, tapi bukankah ia memang melarikan diri?

"Cepat sekali larinya"

Itu bukan pujian. Cibiran lebih tepatnya. Melihat pemuda berandal itu kabur dengan cepat. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Gamsahamnida"

Suara lirih itu membuatnya menatap ke bawah. Ia hampir melupakan pemuda satunya yang menjadi korban. Dengan hati-hati ia membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri.

"Gwaenchana? Kita harus segera ke dokter"

"Aku ingin pulang saja. Sungmin hyung pasti mencariku"

Apa boleh buat. Ia tidak mungkin memaksa jika memang pemuda itu tidak mau.

"Baiklah, di mana rumahmu? Biar aku antar"

Pemuda itu segera memapah tubuh lemah itu agar berjalan sedikit ke tepi jalan. Kemudian menyetop salah satu taxi yang kebetulan lewat di depan mereka.

Selama perjalanan, pemuda yang lebih kecil tidak sedikitpun melepaskan tangan dari perutnya. Sepertinya benar-benar sakit. Sedangkan pemuda yang satunya menatap iba dan sesekali memastikan kondisinya. Luka biru lebam di wajahnya sangat kontras dengan warna kulit yang putih.

'Lee Tae Min' pemuda itu mengeja deretan hangul yang tertera di seragam sekolah pemuda di sampingnya membentuk sebuah nama.

"Berhenti di sini" pemuda yang lebih kecil berujar pada sopir taxi, kemudian bersiap keluar dibantu pemuda yang lebih besar.

"Taeminie.."

Kedatangan mereka langsung disambut pekikan keras seorang pemuda manis yang tengah berdiri di depan pagar salah satu rumah.

"Hyung"

Dua pemuda itu langsung memeluk satu sama lain dengan erat. Pemuda yang dipanggil 'hyung' itu terlihat sangat terkejut dan juga sedih melihat kondisi adiknya yang penuh luka pukulan.

"Gwaenchana? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu, Taeminie?" ia mulai histeris.

"Gwaenchana, hyung. Untung saja ada..." matanya melihat ke sekeliling. Dimana orang yang menolongnya itu. Kenapa pergi begitu saja. bahkan ia belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang menolongnya itu.

"Apa hyung melihatnya?" Taemin, pemuda yang lebih kecil itu bertanya.

"Nugu?" Sungmin, sang kakak merasa bingung.

"Hero hyung yang tadi bersamaku. Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menolongku" Taemin tampak sangat menyesal.

"Ne? Aku kira dia sopir taxi"

"MWO?" Taemin menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan aneh.

Pemuda itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda yang dari tadi kakak beradik itu bicarakan sebenarnya belum pergi dari sana. Ia sengaja menyembunyikan diri. Mata onyx itu seakan menyihirnya, ia tidak sanggup jika terus berada di sana. Ya, ia terlalu pengecut.

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, Kau..."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Pemuda itu tengah berdiri di depannya. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku benar kan? Kau itu bodoh"

"Maaf, aku tidak menyadarinya"

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam. Namun tangan Kyuhyun berhasil menahannya. Jemari itu menyentuh dagunya, menuntun wajahnya untuk kembali menatap dua obsidian di hadapannya.

"Aku bahkan jauh lebih bodoh darimu, Min"

Sungmin mengernyit.

"Meskipun aku menyadari perasaan ini sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Tapi tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Hanya mengamati dari jauh, memeluk dari jauh, menghapus air matamu dari jauh, mencintaimu dari jauh. Satu tahun hidup dengan cara seperti itu. Semuanya membuatku gila" Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Kyu.."

"Maafkan aku Min, tidak seharusnya aku membebanimu dengan perasaan ini. Ku pikir setelah mengatakannya, hatiku akan lebih tenang"

"Kyu.."

"Aku tahu. Kau namja normal yang banyak disukai yeoja. Aku sering melihatmu bersama mereka. Jujur saja aku cemburu, aku ingin berada di posisi mereka"

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. Kemudian duduk di samping Sungmin, kedua tangannya menutupi wajah yang menggambarkan dirinya berada di titik paling lemah.

"Kyu..."

Ia mendengar pemuda manis yang duduk di sampingnya kembali menyebut namanya. Ini sudah kali keempat. Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap wajah Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya lembut.

Sungmin tersenyum, lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun.

CHU

Sungmin menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Pemuda itu nampak terkejut, tapi juga menikmati sensasi manis dan lembut yang diberikan bibir indah Sungmin. Saling menyesap, menyalurkan semua perasaan yang mereka rasakan. Setelah cukup lama, Sungmin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu bodoh" Sungmin tersipu malu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Jinjja? Jeongmal?"

Ini seperti mimpi. Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya jika semua itu nyata. Tapi rasa manis yang baru saja dikecapnya membuatnya yakin jika itu memang benar adanya.

"Aish, aku sangat sangat sangat bahagia. Aku pikir Kau berbeda denganku, aku pikir Kau menyukai yeoja" Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah. Sedetik kemudian senyum itu semakin memudar. Ia melihat ekspresi aneh Sungmin. Ada apa dengan pemuda manis itu.

"Kau kenapa, Min? Apa aku berbuat salah?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin frustasi.

"Katakan padaku, ada apa?"

"Yoona"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya tidak suka. Ia malas mendengar nama gadis itu lagi.

"Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini, aku sudah berjanji akan membantunya kembali padamu"

"Ne? Kembali? apa maksudmu?"

Setidaknya sekarang Kyuhyun sedikit memberikan perhatiannya pada topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Kembali. Aku yakin Kau tahu maksudku, bukankah dia mantan kekasihmu?"

"MWO?!"

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak. Kekasih? Lelucon macam apa lagi ini. sungguh tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Min, dengar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah yeoja itu katakan padamu, tapi aku berani bersumpah kalau kami tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun. Aku tahu dia menyukaiku, tapi aku hanya menyukaimu Min. Ah tidak, aku mencintaimu. Dan yeoja itu sudah tahu mengenai ini"

"Benarkah?" lirih Sungmin. Air matanya tiba-tiba jatuh. Bukan karena ia sedih, ini justru karena terlalu bahagia. Benar kan? Bukankah sangat membahagiakan jika seseorang yang kau cintai juga mencintaimu?

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. Baginya tidak penting siapa yang lebih dulu atau siapa yang lebih lama. Yang jelas sekarang mereka sama-sama mencintai. Itu hal yang patut disyukuri.

Kyuhyun semakin merendahkan kepalanya. mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin. Mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka. Tangan kirinya masih melingkar di pinggang Sungmin, sementara tangan kanannya beralih pada tengkuk pemuda manis itu, menekannya lembut semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kamar nomor 137 itu di selimuti hangatnya cinta. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Entahlah, hanya dua pemuda bodoh di dalam sana yang bisa menjelaskan.

**How stupid you can be when you are in love**

**-KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**Thanks to readers and all guest**

**Special thanks to :**

sitapumpkinelf, ButtCouple137, Zen Liu, Cho Na Na, danactebh, deviyanti137, 1307, Shywona489, Cho KhunRy, Lilin Sarang KyuMin, LauraRose14, Paijem, JoyELF, Zahra Amelia, pumpkinsparkyumin, zi'Pumpkins, Fishy kece, Rilianda Abelira, Ritsu HyunMin, sissy, Ria.

**Q-Side :**

-Apa Ming sadar karna kata 'SARANGHAE' dari Kyu?-

Yap! Bener banget chingu. Ini membuktikan betapa besar kekuatan cinta *peluk KyuMin* ^^

-Yoona beneran menyesal karena telat buat Ming terluka ya?-

Ne, chingu. makanya dia ngilang ^^

-Ming bakal menerima cinta Kyu ga?-

Pasti dong ^^

Akhirnya FF ini 'The End' /sigh/

Author bener-bener berterima kasih buat para readers yang mau baca FF aneh ini. Author sadar FF ini banyak banget kekurangannya, terutama masalah alur yang errr ngebut kkk~ review dari kalian sangat berharga buat author, sungguh! SARANGHAE! /kecup satu-satu/

**Sorry for typo(s), short chapter, etc. Don't forget to give your review. Gamsahamnida ^^ /bow/**


End file.
